Silhouettes and Strings
by Justified Wings
Summary: Currently in progress. Post OoT. The exploration of the ideals and origins of chivalry and fair damsels. Is a princess capable of protecting her people, or must she be forced to rely on the Hero and the mask that she wears? - SxZxL
1. Chapter 1

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 1**

"You are not here anymore."

She'd thought it many times, that it was simply all a dream. It had seemed strangely surreal and in some ways, perhaps none of it had happened. Yet, a swift reminder came from the back of her right hand, the symbol of her heritage and her destiny. There was no escape. After all, once the cards had been dealt, the game had to be played. Though like many things, there was no guarantee of success. It meant she would simply need to do her best.

"You really are not here any longer," she echoed to the reflection in the mirror.

Her hands lifted, each donning a pallid pink glove. Her fingertips fiddled with the blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. Three thousand times at least. That was how many times the bristles of the brush had been pulled through her hair. She was not so often observant over such things. Generally, she was calm and collected, composed and poised. There was an anxiety that fed upon her, however, and it was that which had demanded her undivided attention to trivial details.

There was a knock upon the door to her bed chamber and she turned. Wordless, as though she expected others to so simply heed her, she offered a subtle nod. There was a brief creak, a sore recollection that something would need to be done, and behind a tall woman in blue.

"Impa…"

The elder smiled kindly toward the smaller female, "Have you been here the entire time?" Receiving a nod in response, she continued, "I see. If it were not for me, I get the distinct idea that you would be tardy or otherwise absent."

"…My apologies. It was not my intent."

"I am well aware, Princess." Impa paused behind the blonde and drew her hair over her shoulders. With a gloved hand, she gestured toward the mirror's reflection. "Every day you have only grown more. Maturity fits you as does your position to your people. Your father and mother would be very proud."

"And you, Impa?"

There was laughter in reply to the hopeful look, "Oh, yes! I am quite a bit proud of you, but I have been since I held you beneath my wing, Princess. Stop fretting. Your public will be waiting soon."

Her companion's head inclined and she drew her hands together in that silent contemplation. Though she could hide her doubts and uncertainties from the world, she found that she could only be herself before her caretaker. Impa was not simply her guardian. Impa was her friend and to that precise moment, her only family.

_Although the public may await, the one face I wish to see will not be present. Somehow, any happiness I experience seems bittersweet at the very least._

Impa recognized the expression well. It was one she'd seen since her charge was a young girl. How easily her feelings were betrayed and revealed. There would be no chiding, however, and no words to hinder those actions.

"Princess Zelda…" Impa began with a vague smile. "Though this world may feel as though it is shattering at times, you are hardly alone. I am certain somewhere he thinks of you also."

Zelda's cheeks reddened and her demeanor brightened, "Yes. I am certain you are right. We must continue to protect the land, not only for his sake, but for everyone."

Was peace a fleeting ideal? Zelda, with help from the great Sages and the Hero, had put away the evil that had so easily swallowed Hyrule. After that, things did seem to wander into an uneasy tranquility. It had been months later following the princess's progression into one more year that lifestyles had finally begun to resume normalcy. Well… as normal as was allotted.

"The fabled words of the princess," Impa commented. "In some ways, I still see a very young version of you, the one who liked causing mischief. Though it was far better that you were not alone."

_Of course you will never be alone._

"I have you, Impa," Zelda replied. "At times, that is all I need."

They were encouraging words and not a guardian in the world would dislike hearing them. Yet there hung this feeling of dread, which lingered in the back of the Sheikah's mind. Peace and happiness were not eternal. Eventually something else would rise up and require their attention. When that happened, however, hopefully they would be prepared, especially their young leader who seemed far more keen on negotiation than war and bloodshed.

Those thoughts were for other times.

Zelda's coronation would arrive soon. Long had she sat upon the throne as a princess, the lone heir to Hyrule's royal family. She was the last of her line, the final of the great nobility that had been chosen by the goddesses. For the providence of all, it was desired and expected that Zelda's life would be long and filled to the fullest. If she left the world with regrets, then she would hardly be different from the poes that graced the graveyards when night fell.

"Do you feel even just a mite better?"

Zelda turned to her caretaker and she nodded sharply, "Yes. It is as though the burden upon my heart has been lifted. Perhaps not fully, and yet enough that I no longer feel plagued. Thank you."

An arm extended and above that, a posture that plainly spoke of great pride, "Then let us be on our way."

It did not need to be outwardly stated, but it was excruciatingly important for Zelda to be close to her people. They relied upon her so, stared at her with hope in their eyes, and had she requested it, would have bravely jumped into the front lines to die in her name. She didn't want that, though. While Zelda appreciated the dedication and loyalty, the lives of innocents were far more important. It was that line of thought which turned her from warding off the evil. She had surrendered her kingdom, more at the request of Impa, but surrendered nonetheless to prevent the loss of her committed followers.

Zelda curled her arm around Impa's and she offered a final nod. She knew well enough of her obligation that she would perform to the best of her ability. Any other might have looked to her and assumed that she lived not for herself. It was a surprising truth, however, and Zelda found that she lived through the lives of her people.

**xxx**

_"…Hyrule and her people… How miraculous! Our attempts at reconstruction have been overwhelmingly successful. At one time, our houses were burnt to the ground, our memories destroyed. We lost many friends, our family, and our loved ones. Yet we continued to rise and with hands reaching toward the sky, our prayers were answered in kind._

_There are not the strengths of one. This is our cumulative, my people. This is the result of our hard work. Our ability to open our minds and our hearts… We have only proven over and over that we are worthy of life, and that we are worthy of the gifts we have been granted._

_There is peace in Hyrule finally, and in the lands that fall beneath her jurisdiction. We can rejoice. We can celebrate and our thoughts will not be in vain. Into our hands we take our destiny. Yesterday's paths of sorrow are today's paths of prosperity. It is with every breath that I hope to maintain this peace and this happiness for everyone._

_Let us continue into tomorrow. It is my sincerest hope that our new memories will be made as we grow past trying times and hardship. With alliances stretching from the underground caverns of our Zora companions to even the vast deserts, may our strength and unification only become greater."_

Time did many things. It healed emotional pain. It paved the way for recovery. It guided those who had been otherwise misled. It was responsible for both good and bad. While it could not repair all things, it simply lent its encouragement. It was an implement only to provoke what was to come, and to serve as a simple warning sign.

Zelda's ears picked up the applause. She found it too common, however, and would have been just as pleased if rewarded with silence. There were things that could be said without the use of speech or clapping hands. It was why she took the smiles of her people to heart. Those were the things that truly touched her. Those were the things that compelled her to move forward.

"They appear to genuinely love you, Princess."

Impa had been quiet through Zelda's speech, glancing off toward the peaceful ring encircling Death Mountain's peak. So many places had been terrorized and it was a delight to find the world reverting into one it had been seven years and more prior. When the princess had finished, Impa looked over the raised hands from the crowd. So many cheerful faces, so many prosperous people. There was no greater privilege than standing beside the cause for it all.

"They know of it, yes?" she asked suddenly.

Zelda turned and with a lifted chin, she gave a subtle nod, "I believe so. Perhaps that is the real reason for their enthusiasm."

"Nonsense," Impa chided with a kind nature. "These people have watched you grow as a person. Many of them have witnessed your actions since you were young. It can only be most heart warming to see you blossom into a woman."

_I cannot see that with these eyes. I can only see the great doubt I often feel. Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom and yet I strangely feel not nearly so wise._

"Your words are always so considerate," Zelda began.

With a tip of the head, Impa smiled knowingly. "It is often much harder to forgive yourself than it is for others to forgive you. You have become a better person and one that I am only too pleased to stand beside. Surely no other guardian has been as fortunate as me."

Zelda flushed with an odd type of pride, "Thank you, Impa."

"That's enough of that. Let us leave your people to their merriment. After all, we have our own things to plan. For you, a celebration of the upcoming festivities." She shook her head when Zelda began to protest, "I find it necessary, Princess."

"Oh…" Zelda's head inclined and she nodded once, "Perhaps you are right. We deserve to celebrate also. What… will we do?"

Impa brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully. What would the princess _wish_ to do? There was a list of endless possibilities, wasn't there? The very typical Zelda made journeys across Hyrule to the other races, all in the name of keeping alliances. There was perhaps no other who held communication as essential as Zelda. Even so, it was more common that she would do the traveling and that was the thought that gave Impa the grand idea.

"Princess, you so rarely go out unless it is for the sake of a meeting. Why not have a banquet here and bring the leaders toward us? They too, can see how your influence has swayed Hyrule's hearts and perhaps they will lend to you their blessings."

Zelda watched the Sheikah for a few moments, considering the possibility. She did like the idea and there was something nice about meeting others while not under obligation. The question that remained was how she would act when personally entertaining the company. She couldn't be uptight after all.

"I would like to see everyone while not beneath the guise of a need rather than a want. Though at times my needs and desires are often the same." She smiled gently before continuing, "Yes. We should do this, Impa. These halls are not filled enough. If the palace were sentient, I imagine it would tell us how lonely it is."

Always thinking of others. Zelda was such a selfless person. Impa had often wondered if there was ever a possibility that she could be the opposite. Helping others was well and good, however, she needed to help herself also.

"I'm pleased that you agree. So then, it would seem the time to write once more is upon you." Impa offered her arm once more, "Shall we?"

**xxx**

Zelda was not unaccustomed to writing. She did so quite a bit in her spare time and though she had a good tutelage, she never placed her talents on that of the authors who wrote great books. Her writing was merely a fleeting hobby, something to take her mind away from the harsh realities of the world. Needless to say, there was less writing with the tidings of peace. As a result, she spent more time playing in the courtyard gardens, speaking with the guards over trivial subjects, and rewarding the otherwise silent air with the notes of her ocarina.

In her study, she clutched the feather and in thought tapped the inkwell to the side. The company would be but a few, though it was the quality of the few that really made a difference. The daughter of the Zoras would be requested from her post along with the rather boisterous leader of the Gorons, as well as the beautiful commander of the desert thieves. There were a few others too, but none who struck her heart as much as the forest of the Kokiri. Even the Great Deku Sprout that had grown would have been wonderful company, however, wouldn't be able to attend, and in spite of that, she hoped he would send a messenger in his place. If she was fortunate…? It would be him. Not just any 'him'. _The_ 'him'.

She heaved a sigh, somewhat filled with a juvenile longing and finally brought her implement to the scroll.

**xxx**

_Commander of the Gerudo  
Lady Nabooru,_

_I hope this missive will find you in good spirits. It is my sincerest wish that whether you fair ill or well, that you will grace me with your presence in the coming week._

_Hyrule's choosing has brought about the need for my coronation. My caretaker, with whom you are acquainted, believes that this event may be beneficial in strengthening our bonds. Though I am aware Hyrule and the Gerudo have had their miscommunications in the past, it should be well received that I hold nothing against you or your people. You cannot be held responsible for what you could not control._

_Please, join me in Hyrule to celebrate these times. Rather than from one leader to another, my request is that of a friend to a friend. We may grow nostalgic and speak of past times. We may speak of future memories. We are not bound by protocol that tends to discipline us. It is with that confidence that I give you this invitation._

_Whether you choose to accept it or not, there is an open chair for you at my kingdom. May you be blessed by the goddesses._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda  
Princess of Hyrule_

**xxx**

Zelda lifted the scroll and with dainty hands attempted to dry it. The letter to Nabooru would need to be delivered first. Even for the feet of a quick courier, it would be the longest trip one could make. Though there was a part of Zelda that was far more ecstatic to see the Gerudo woman than any of the other invited guests. After all, it had been Nabooru who had been around the Hero longest of the great Sages of Hyrule.

Was there, however, a reason for the Sages to remain? Zelda was so reasonably certain that she'd read of the tale. When the evil had dissipated, the Sages were no longer needed. If someone wasn't necessary, did it mean that person would vanish? The thought was frightening, and yet not entirely implausible. Hyrule's creators had seen fit for many odd things to take place. Prodigal princesses and heroes of destiny were not so commonplace. Though to be honest, Zelda had never thought much on worlds that extended past the Gerudo's fortress.

_I am sorry for deceiving you._

She had said it before, and she had felt it many times. For others, however, some were not privileged to know the truth. Zelda had plenty of regrets, and even if she'd grown into a better person, there was always some type of concern that remained behind. Impa had once told her the uncertainties would be fleeting. Impa was a wise woman and had seen many things in her time. There was no reason for Zelda to distrust her. Yet in the way close friends at times questioned one another, and in the way children questioned their parents, Zelda could not admit that she was, without a doubt, relying upon her guardian.

It was when the far off bells chimed that Zelda was pulled from her thoughts. The sun was beginning to sink and the sky resembled a painting. It was the perfect moment of each day. It was the moment where nothing else seemed to matter. The world was at ease again. The birds would soon settle down to slumber. With the setting of the sun, a wondrous day in Hyrule's castle town had come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 2**

"Whoa! There's no way he can play with us! Look at how huge he's gotten! He could trip or jump and fall short and crush us! Is that what you want? Kokiri kid jelly?"

Mido was getting red in the face again. It was seen so often, however, that no longer was it much of a surprise. He'd get upset and throw a bit of a childish temper tantrum. Someone would attempt to calm him down and in the end he'd simply need to be left alone. It was like an infant who cried for attention and once he was ignored, would fall asleep. In fact, it was almost ridiculous how similar the two ideals really were.

"Would you like it if you weren't allowed to play because of your size?" Saria piped up with a bright smile. She continued before Mido could respond, "No, of course not. Just because he doesn't look like us doesn't mean he can't be one of us in his heart."

She turned to the taller young man, fluttered her eyelashes once—most likely not deliverate—and rose her eyebrows, "Right, Link?"

He looked between the two smaller children, vaguely nostalgic over his younger days. Mido was partially right. Link wasn't like them at all, really. They would remain children forever, unless they were swallowed by the innards of the forest, and he would only continue to age. It was a part of his heritage, he'd heard. The wisdom came from the sprout left behind from his father by nature. It was the Great Deku Tree who had shown Link the meaning of death and of rebirth. And as he'd aged, he never forgot those lessons, even though he'd chosen to remain in the forest, and not to wander about in the world beyond the thick veil of trees.

"He _does_ have a valid point," Link agreed, a bit reluctant to even give his opinion.

"Well," Saria began thoughtfully. "Then let's do something we can all enjoy. I don't want to leave you out." She gave Mido a displeased stare and turned her attention onto her hands.

"Can you play for us? I know it's small…"

Link smiled gently. His weakness… Music was a vital part of life. It was expression and for one whose communication wasn't the best, it was essential. He drew the ocarina from Saria and propped himself against the large boulder outside of Mido's house. With the instrument at his lips, he began to play.

There were many songs he knew, though he was unsure of where he had heard them or if he had somehow written them himself. He did remember playing with Saria when he was but a child and knew at least one song had been hers. She always wanted to hear the songs that didn't belong to her, however.

His gestures were fluid as though the fingerings were memorized. And somewhere in his foreign nostalgia he played something soft. He was sure he'd heard the sweet melody before, but he could not say where or when. It was more like a song that he'd dreamed about.

It was always the same dream too. He was never able to see her face. Instead, he knew only that she had hair like the bright sun and that her voice was one of the kindest he'd ever heard. She'd lurch forward, one hand clasped over the other. Then the most peculiar glow came about and he'd find the triangles of three, the ancient relic. In the midst of speaking, most likely something of import, his dream would end. It had never finished, and instead left Link with many questions.

Perhaps… She needed his help. She had never sounded frantic, though, so he felt the idea, while plausible, wasn't probable.

"This is stupid," Mido's voice interrupted his song. "You guys do this all the time, don't you? Let's go do something _real_ fun."

Saria's expression betrayed how annoyed she'd become, "I can't believe you. You're impossible. And no, we don't do this all the time. Normally Link is watching over us, like a big brother. Lately he's been going to the ruins to fight off the wolves."

She curled an arm around Link's and rested her head against his shoulder, "I think he's pretty amazing."

There was no greater way to spark Mido's rage. Link had been oblivious at times, but he knew there was some type of infatuation present. It had probably been there since childhood and for whatever reason, he'd never noticed it before. He drew his arm away from Saria and lifted his right hand to ruffle her emerald green hair.

"I like thinking if you were in my position, you'd do the same," he started, tilting his head to the side. "You're all like my younger brothers and sisters. To be fair, you're as close to family as I've got."

"See? He looooves us!" Saria exclaimed. Then she glanced over to Link, "Your song made me think about it, but I heard there is a great gathering that will take place. Not here, but…"

Mido gestured toward the large hollow stump in the opposite direction, "Out _there_? That's crazy! No one even knows what's there. You've been talking to the birds again, huh?"

"They're not birds," she argued. "Spirits. Spirits of the forest. Don't they talk to you too? I always talk with them. That's how we know if we're safe or not."

Link looked between the two. He wasn't sure entirely what he believed. Perhaps when he was younger he would have been skeptical, but he felt something inside have faith in her. He smiled and encouraged her to continue.

"A gathering out there?"

She nodded, enthusiasm the catalyst for her wide smile, "Yes! I bet the Great Deku Sprout knows all about it too! Maybe he'll tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, well…" Mido stretched his arms above his head. "I'm not interested in anything I'm not going to. We're Kokiri for a reason and that's because we stay in the forest."

Saria pouted for a few moments. He wasn't one for adventures, really. She'd wanted to one day go to all the places in the world, and yet she knew she couldn't. She had come to terms with it, however, and she knew that staying put was for the benefit of many.

"Well, maybe Link wants to go," she finally commented. "After all, as you said, he's not one of us."

If it had been years prior, those words would have been hurtful. Instead, he'd felt privileged, knowing of his heritage and being allowed to stay in the forest. It was still his home and still where he wanted to be. Well, where he _thought_ he wanted to be. He didn't like thinking about it too much, but with his age, he'd found a greater desire to leave the forest, as though he was searching for something. He'd finally decided that he probably wanted to look for the young woman in his dreams.

He glanced around once, as though to survey the area and handed Saria her ocarina, "I'm not sure I want to go, but… I'd like to go talk to the Great Deku Sprout anyway. I'll see you guys later, right?"

His eyes didn't miss the look that the two exchanged between the two. He was relieved when Saria finally nodded with a grin. With a hand lifted, he offered a small wave and turned to show himself across the stepping stones to the sanctuary of the Great Deku Sprout.

**xxx**

Link had always believed trees typically lived for eons. It came as a surprise when the Great Deku Tree passed away. Stranger yet was the hole in his memory. He couldn't remember how the ancient one had died. As a child, few understood what death truly was and to spare the heartache, parents often filled the minds of their offspring with ideas of fancy paradises. Link could hardly remember the explanation the Great Deku Tree had given, but he knew it wasn't sugarcoated in any way. If anything, the Great Deku Tree had simply told him _what_ would happen. Not _when_, not _why_, only that it seemed like fate for it to occur. It was a reasonably safe assumption that even as he'd aged, he was still uncertain as to the inner workings of death.

As hard as he tried to avoid the subject, it always lingered in the back of his mind, mostly because it was difficult to be in the presence of the Great Deku Sprout. Yes, certainly he was a descendant of the former, but it hardly simplified things. Link always had so many questions and they weren't all the type that could be granted straight answers.

"It's good to see you!" the younger tree chirped. "The forest seems very well today, thanks to your valiant efforts!"

Link smiled weakly at the term. He found a smaller mound of grass to sit on and with a gloved hand resting upon his knee, he nodded. It was odd how people spoke to him, or of him, as though his actions were remarkably noteworthy. He was like any other, he thought; just trying to make his way in the world. Protecting his friends, salvaging the forest… It all seemed perfectly logical to him. Anyone with common sense would have done it—assuming he was capable.

"What's this?" asked the Great Deku Sprout. "A troubled look? I've seen that expression on your face a few too many times? What is it?"

Where to begin… Link simply stared at his companion for a few moments, in wonder and thought. Then he straightened his posture, "As of late, I've had a very strange feeling. Not in the way that I've eaten something bad, but in the way that I feel like I want to leave the Kokiri Forest. As though to say I don't want to be here any longer."

"Ah… But you are not a child of the forest, correct?" The sprout smiled. Well, as close to a smile as he could give. "It's natural. You are a Hylian, as I explained to you before. As a Hylian, it's expected that you would want to return to your homeland. I have anticipated this would come."

Just because it was supposed to happen didn't exactly alleviate Link's concerns. "They say that your home is where… Well, you know."

"The heart? Oh, yes. Have you considered that your mind is what believes this is home? Your heart may be longing for someplace else. Or some_one_ else."

An inner struggle between the heart and the mind… It sounded complicated to him, something a part of him wanted to simply turn and walk away from. The other part, however, was the same that compelled him to be courageous.

"I can see there's more," the Great Deku Sprout observed. "Go on, Link. You don't need to keep your thoughts to yourself here."

Link nodded. He, perhaps, did not always rely on logic. If something needed to be done, then that was it. Sometimes it didn't matter how a path was paved, but rather the end result. In that respect, Link could easily see himself defined as 'reckless' or something similar to it.

"I think…"

He adjusted his position and for a moment, considered fiddling with his hat. Yet he chose not to. Instead, he leaned forward and simply watched his companion. He wanted to choose his words carefully. After all, it was too easy to misinterpret him if he wasn't clear.

"I think the reason I want to leave is because of these dreams I have."

It was difficult to tell if the sprout was listening or not. It couldn't make facial expressions well, if at all, and it didn't have the ability to move from place to place, let alone shift. Sometimes he sat motionless, especially when Link would confide in him and it always made the blond wonder if he'd fallen asleep.

"A dream?" the sprout finally encouraged.

There was a subtle sigh of relief. There was no point in talking if no one was going to listen. He straightened his posture again, clearly anxious, and drew up his left hand, cradling his chin in the palm.

"I've had dreams," he contorted his face, "about a girl."

If the Kokiri children had heard about it, they probably would have pointed fingers and laughed. Well, not all of them. Most likely only Mido and that was the expected reaction. Even so, it wouldn't have stopped Link from growing at least a little annoyed.

"Let me explain," Link began, trying to summon up the courage that only seemed to show when the situation grew dangerous. "I can never see her face, but she talks to me. I can't ever remember what she says either. It's like I know her, though. There's no one in this forest that I know of like her, however, and it's hard to make an educated guess when I only have her voice and hair to go by."

He rose to his feet and as he continued, he began to gesture with his hands, as though the demonstration would help get his point across. "There's always something that catches my attention, though. On the back of her hand… It's that symbol. The triangles. I've seen them before, lots of places. The Triforce other refer to."

He nodded knowingly, to confirm his words, "The Great Deku Tree once told me about it. He said it was an artifact that was like a symbol of our peace, except no one could possess it. Or maybe no one had at the time. I think there was some type of scripture that went with it as well."

"You remember the rest, don't you?" asked the Great Deku Sprout. When there was no definite reply, he chose to clarify. "It was left behind by the three goddesses that created the world. It's said to grant the wishes of the one who holds it. It's such a powerful implement, however, that it is best left to mystery."

Right. Link _had_ heard it all before. He simply couldn't remember where. "It's used as a sign in so many things. It might not mean anything in my dream, but the girl… I feel like I need to find her. I don't know why. I feel that's the reason I would leave the forest."

There was the power of foresight. There was intuition. And there was the ability to simply make one's destiny without the outside sway of others. The Great Deku Sprout considered it some type of fate. The actions of the past would likely not be repeated, but it seemed written in the stars that the two would meet again. He could say for certain, however. If Link was to face anything like that, it would need to be of his free will. He could only be what he wanted to be. Fortunately for him, the rest of the world slept, those memories dormant, preventing the influence from outside sources.

He did have something, though. A cautious owl had delivered unto him a letter, the one that would begin the grand journey. It was the one with a small branch that he presented to Link.

"This may help you along the way." When Link began to open it, the Great Deku Sprout spoke again, "Not yet. Read it when you leave the forest."

Link's surprise was apparent. Was it so painfully clear that he would leave the others behind? Perhaps it was the sprout's way of giving permission, of motivating Link to find what it was he sought. He finally nodded and tucked the missive between his belt and his tunic.

"Listen to me carefully, Link," his wooden companion began. "That is an invitation that was extended to me. I cannot go, and while it may be more appropriate for Saria to attend in my stead… for the obvious reasons, she cannot attend. Hyrule's princess will understand, I am sure. You will go for us both. Is that acceptable?"

Of course Saria couldn't go. The true children of the forest were not to leave. He never knew what would happen if they did step out beyond the trees, but assumed it was better not to question and simply to take the words of the Great Deku Tree and the sprout as gospel. Link used his hands to help himself to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"Good," replied the sprout. "I have someone who wishes to go with you."

From the branches further in the back, came a distinct glow. Link turned away for just a moment, to save his sight.

"Link!"

The voice like so many others, was familiar. When his eyes were placed upon his addresser, he looked over the wings and there was a smile that crept across his lips. His hands lifted and the fairy landed upon his palms.

"A fairy…" he spoke gently. Then he looked toward the Great Deku Sprout and nodded once, "I will take her with me. When the gathering is complete, however, I'll return and inform you of what you missed on."

The hole was deep. His memory was more like something that had been frozen into suspended animation. Perhaps one day he would remember everything that had truly happened. Until then, however, it was as the Great Deku Sprout had suspected before. Those on the outside could not interfere, and hopefully Navi would remember that.

"Let's get going! You'll have to say goodbye to everyone first and we'll need to get prepared. It's going to be a long trip!"

If he could have smiled, the sprout would have. Of all the beings for Link to go with, the fairy would be perfect. She'd keep him on his toes, and best, perhaps she would help fill the hole in his heart, the one that Link was searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 3**

Uncertainty was exactly that. It was the feeling that Zelda had as she and Impa made plans for the banquet. It was the feeling that loomed over Link as he took his things and bid a fond farewell to the Kokiri Forest. It was the feeling that lingered around the Great Deku Sprout when he watched Navi and Link take their leave. It was the idea that none of them knew for absolute certainty what was to come. There was, however, nothing like traipsing into the unknown.

Link shuffled from his left side to his right. The trees of Hyrule's vast fields were not nearly as comfortable as those in the forest. That and the sensation of things pursuing him as he slumbered stained his thoughts. It wasn't going to be the most restful night, though the situation reminded him of something he'd experienced when he was younger. Nightmares, however, and not simply hungry mouths of the night.

**xxx**

_"It doesn't help that I don't know who you are… Can't you at least give me your name?"_

_The extended hands retracted and although her face was entirely blank, she'd distinctly turned away. He was not the most intuitive person, but he did know she couldn't have held an ecstatic expression._

_"I am—"_

_She broke off, as though remembering some small, crucial detail. Then she gave the blond a shake of the head._

_"Forgive me. I cannot give you my name. The time is not yet upon us, and you must understand."_

_Link supposed he did. He didn't know __**what**__ it was he understood, but he did know that there were other forces at work. As long as he one day got to see her and discover why she plagued his dreams. He nodded and felt a sharp twinge of pain when her posture relaxed. He'd seen it before. He knew that he had. It seemed so close to him…_

_When she began to speak, he was faced with a blinding light._

**xxx**

An all-too-sudden turn and over the branch he went. His eyelids lifted and as though on basic instinct, his left hand reached up, the friction of his glove catching onto the bark and preventing his fall. He peered below his feet to the ground. Even though the perfectly green grass might have been comfortable to walk upon, it didn't appear to be the type he wanted beneath him, had the branch given way.

"That was close…" he murmured to himself.

"Hey!"

The outburst caused him to jump and the grasp was no longer enough to keep him up. His hand slipped and missing the other branches along the way, Link found himself on the grass, wincing with each slight movement.

His fairy fluttered above him, her glows fluctuating between dim light and bright flashes in the darkness, "Don't you know fairies need some form of beauty sleep?"

It wasn't what he wanted to wake up to. Just like that, he began to grow annoyed. With Navi, and with the situation in general. Then as naturally as he could, he rose to his feet and idly scratched at the nape of his neck.

"Since I can't sleep, I guess I'm up. I'm going to go take a look around. You stay here."

Her flight pattern became a little more sporadic, "Hey you! We're partners. Even though I'm mad that you woke me up, I can't let you go off on your own! You might get lost!"

_You're mad? I'm the one who has a right to be mad._

Link reached for his sword, a simple blade that had been given to him by the Great Deku Sprout. He spun the blade a couple of times, "Come on. What's the worst that could happen? We'd face wolves and I'd get rid of them."

"Listen to that confidence. Or I don't know. Maybe it's _over_confidence! You could get real hurt if you're not careful. If something happened to you, the Great Deku Tree would never forgive me," Navi persisted before landing upon his right shoulder.

He supposed she had a point, even if he didn't want to admit it. She was a nosy thing, wasn't she? It was no wonder they hadn't been introduced sooner. Link would have pulled off her wings and left her somewhere to fend for herself. At least that was what he wanted to think. In truth, he was too kind to do anything like that, even to her. It meant he'd simply have to accept things the way they were for the time being.

"Okay, okay," Link conceded with obvious reluctance. "You can come with me, but the moment you start complaining again, I'll flick you off and start running."

"Sounds doable," the fairy agreed. To be on the safe side, she lifted from his shoulder and simply hovered, moving from his right, to his left, and then back again. "So where do you want to go? You have the map the Great Deku sprout gave you, right? Or did you lose it already?"

He pulled a face and reached for the rolled up scroll on the other side of his belt, "I have it right here." He unfurled it and paused as he looked it over. He hadn't analyzed it before, still a bit overwhelmed that the forest's protector was supporting his actions. As long as he was awake, however, it seemed as good a time as any.

"Well… There's a lake… northeast of here? Why don't we go there? We have some time before the sun rises."

"You dummy! You have the map upside down," Navi observed as she floated down to it. She flew across the pathway that they would need to take, "It's southwest of us and a bit of a trip."

Link lifted an eyebrow, "You've been there before?"

There was a pause. She honestly didn't know what to say. Of course she'd been there, and he had too. She probably could have said that the Great Deku Tree told her about it and Link might have bought it. That was on the border of a lie, though. Wouldn't the Hero of Time have been angry to know people kept things from him? She knew _why_ she wasn't supposed to rattle off information, but a little couldn't hurt.

"Once or twice," she replied nonchalantly. Then she found a resting spot on top of his hat, "Hyrule is filled with lots of different places. It's very large, so there's a lot to explore. I bet you'll get to see them all too."

Maybe she was right. As long as he was searching for the answers to his questions, he'd be wandering into unfamiliar territory. "Then I guess we're going southwest." He lifted the map, a vague consideration that she might carry it, but she simply turned away, leaving him to lead them in the correct direction.

Of course, he had an inkling that if he took a wrong turn, she'd be right there to harp on him.

**xxx**

He stood, his position firm, fishing pole in hand. There were a few bodies of water in the forest, but most of them had miniscule fish or none at all. It seemed like a good way to pass the time. He'd catch something, roast it over a fire, and be ready for the day. The problem was he hadn't caught anything and unless the sun was peeking over the horizon, the fishing hole across the lake wouldn't open.

"So," Navi piped up, eager to fill the silence. "Do you fall out of trees often? Those of the forest normally aren't real clumsy."

He shot her a look briefly, well on the way to becoming a glare, "No. It wasn't expected. I had… I had an odd dream."

The fairy's expression became coy, though she didn't bother to show him, "About the giiiirl?"

With a hand, he idly swatted at her, "Stop making fun of me." A few moments of silence ensued and he nodded. "You're right, though. There was a bright light in my dream. I turned to look away and apparently enough to fall out of the tree."

Fairy dreams weren't quite the same. Navi had never had nightmares. At times she dreamt of the past, but nothing frightening. She was more wistful when it came to nostalgia, which was probably better than being hung up about the previous years.

She darted over the lake's surface and stopped where his bobber rested, "Hmmm… I don't think this lake has any fish. Or maybe you're just bad at fishing."

"Maybe you should stop while you're ahead, so I don't wind up using you as bait. You glow. I bet fish like that sort of thing," he retorted.

Taking the hint, Navi retreated back to him. "I think your dreams sound like those funny love stories." She nestled back into the front seam of his hat, "I could see it. The brave knight must search for his lady fair. It's romantic. You're not a very romantic person are you, Link?"

As hard as he'd tried to ignore her, it became too much. A hand lifted and hastily brushed her out of his hair, "Stop that. You're obnoxious." When she dodged, he shook his rod a few times and groaned, "You made me lose my fish too!"

"I'm pretty sure there was no fish. It was all in your head."

"Why you…!"

Navi giggled in that way that seemed too precious for her natural demeanor. Back onto the lake's surface she flew and nearly began to mock him when he crashed into the water after her.

"Link, you'll scare away the fish!" she teased.

With sword in hand, he waved it around, causing large splashes as he pursued her, "You said there were no fish!"

The wild goose chase lasted for only a few minutes before Navi returned to the shore. As he came after her, Link sat down and removed his boots, emptying each one of water. She had bested him, though in his opinion, the terms weren't exactly fair. He looked over to her, ignored her snickers of amusement and sighed.

"You're all wet," she said as she sat upon his left shoulder.

He just couldn't win, "It's all your fault, you know."

**xxx**

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Saria asked with that concerned gaze.

The Great Deku Sprout shook a branch at her, as though chiding her for being so worried, "Of course! Remember, he was the chosen one. The goddesses must still have a plan for him if his dreams led him away from here. He'll come back, though, and this time when he does, you won't be confined to the temple."

She nodded slowly, drawing a blade of grass between her thumb and forefinger, "I… know you've told us not to say anything, but you've never said why. He isn't here, s can't you tell me now?"

The sprout simply watched her quietly. She remembered, of course, though to what extent, he didn't know. The princess had not gone to the others to seal away their memories. She had simply believed she'd sent the Hero to his original time. Perhaps she had. She'd at least sent a part of him. Whatever was left over… Well, she probably didn't even know what it was either.

"Link should be allowed to be Link. Before, he had been chosen as a hero. He had no say in the matter. Although it may be in his destiny to wear that title, he should have the freedom to choose it of his own accord, not at the request of others."

The sprout's demeanor remained serious as he continued, "He has a kind heart and would likely help anyone in need, but he shouldn't need to feel it's required. Like us with time, his memories will return, but for now, it's best to let him shape himself as he wishes to. We should not mold him. As such, we cannot offer him details of his previous journey."

"I see…" Saria began. "So we let him pave his own way. I'll… really miss him. A lot. But I'll be happy when we all get to see him again."

She paused for a moment, and then she turned her full attention onto the Great Deku Sprout, "Do you think he'll come back after the great gathering in Hyrule?"

It was another subject that was likely not meant to be touched by them. Destiny had its own ways of being subtle and blatant. Chances were that if he found a clue as to what he was searching for, he wouldn't return until he had discovered what it was that kept him so preoccupied. In the end, the Great Deku Sprout believed that Link's answers were tied into his memories of the past, the ones the princess had meant to put away. Perhaps she'd believed that the Hero would never again need to stand and defend Hyrule. Perhaps she'd taken that duty upon herself. She _was_ the ruler, after all.

"I do not know, Saria," he finally replied. "The one he needs to see may be there. If that should happen, then the pieces of the puzzle may fall into place. Neither you nor I have a hand in what fate may have in store for him. Unfortunately, I can't say when he'll return. I just know that he will, and it'll likely be after he's found himself."

Saria sighed and she smiled faintly, "If that is what it takes to make him happy then I'll be rooting for him every day! And I'll play my ocarina, because I'm sure if I play it, he'll hear it wherever he is."

The sprout would have smiled if he could have. Instead, he simply looked upon her without any judgments at all. Then he spoke up once more, "It might not be my place to remind you of this, but those you are both bound together by destiny and your positions, Link lives in an entirely different world than you. You may not be just a child to him, but you should remember that he isn't a Kokiri. It would be for the best of both of you. That isn't to say, however, that he wouldn't come to your rescue."

She remained silent for a few moment, simply contemplating his words. He was right, though. Link, even though they had grown up as best friends, she couldn't be there for him the way she wanted to be. Perhaps any sort of affection she had for him could be attributed to familial attachment. He _was_ like an older brother, as he'd said. An older brother who would take all of Hyrule beneath his wing if he was allowed to.

"I understand," Saria nodded, not at all upset by the realization. "Still… From a little sister to an older brother, I'm going to hope for the very best for him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 4**

Nervous eyes glanced about. Beads of sweat formed around his brow. They were leering at him, all of them, with their smirking lips and their superior poses. After the trip all the way there, he thought he'd sooner faint in the sun. It was horrid, only more than that. The moment a hand met his shoulder, his hands flew up in surrender and he screeched.

"Hey, hey! Stop that! We're not going to eat you, kid!"

Shakily he turned and there she was, the leader of the group. He'd seen her from afar many times. He'd never spoken, however—not to her. The way she stared at men made him think she'd plunge her hand into his chest and withdraw his heart.

"You're not going to die on me now, are you?" When he shook his head, she continued, "Oh, good! That just wouldn't reflect well on us at all! So what's brought you all the way out here? Hope you didn't come for a vacation, because if you think you're staying here, you won't be getting much rest."

When she winked, he wanted to wretch. Not really because of her. He thought she was nice so far. It was the eyes that warded him away. He was pretty sure he'd get grabbed when he wasn't paying attention and thrown into a stew. Still trembling, he reached into his satchel, withdrew a missive, and offered it.

"Oh! You brought me a letter! It's not bad, right?"

He shrugged vaguely, "I… do not know. It is… It wouldn't be right to read someone else's mail."

"Good man! That's really impressive! However, just by personal protocol, if it's bad mail, I'm going to have to kill you. Just giving you a fair warning now." When she saw how wide his eyes became, she laughed. "I'm not serious! Just teasing a little! Go on. Get out of here. You can leave the same way you came in."

He turned to go, giving a strange little nod, and froze when she spoke up again, "Oh! And hey! Drop by and see us again! I know we're out of the way and all, but we still like company. We're a lot more hospitable than what the posters say."

The courier didn't stick around to hear more. He fled across the sand and toward the archways that marked the entrance to the fortress. And even when he thought he was far enough away, the howl of their laughter echoed. Perhaps if he was fortunate in the future, Hyrule's princess would send someone else instead.

**xxx**

"Hmmm…" she murmured as she skimed over the words. "Little Prncess is having a party, eh? Sounds like it'll be a bang, so I better show up. Besides, I haven't left this place in a while. Not like I didn't ever want to. Just never had the chance, and that's exactly why we're going to take up their offer now."

The soldier at her right didn't seem to be listening. She stared straight ahead and if anything, appeared more interested in simply fulfilling her duty. When she was addressed, she jumped.

"What do you think? We've got good ties with Hyrule, right?"

"Yes," her soldier replied firmly. "This is accurate, commander."

"That's what I thought too. So it's a good idea for us to go because then we can only become better allies." With a hand at the base of her chin, she grinned broadly. "Besides, I've always liked the princess."

She rose to her feet, extended a hand, and let out a brief cheer, "Then it's settled! We'll be going to Hyrule! Well, _I'll_ be going to Hyrule."

Then she relaxed and stepped off the platform for her throne, "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Freedom to act as desired is given." Turning away, she hastily took the heading for her chambers.

**xxx**

_Princess of Hyrule  
Zelda,_

_Your invitation has been received and accepted. It'll be great to see you on terms that aren't completely for the sake of alliances. You caught me at a great time. There's nothing more fun than scaring off one of your messengers! Really, though. Have you ever considered maybe sending someone else for a change? The guy who came today looked like he thought we were going to make him our mate or something. Of course one man shouldn't be put out when an entire race of women wants to mate with him._

_I guess that's inappropriate talk, though. I can just picture your caretaker watching over your shoulder, shaking her head and making those 'tsk tsk' sounds. Like I need to give you a reason to abandon our friendship._

_So this party thing ought to be fun. You'd think the Gerudo do that all the time, but we're actually a lot busier than it seems. I think we get unfairly judged just because of Ganondorf and that whole thing, which as always, I'm sorry it even happened. I hope it's not a real formal gathering because I can't say I own a lot of nice clothes. Then again, it's you, so I can't see you forcing clothes on anyone. You're always such a nice person, maybe even too nice. Work on that, will you? It's hard to protect someone who jumps into danger._

_So while we're talking about old times, whatever came of you and the Hero? Seems like destiny had a mind to put you two together. It'd be a shame if it didn't work out. I don't really see that happening, though. With how nice you are to everyone, there's got to be some kind of balance in the world. Bad things shouldn't be happening to you—unless you're like a sacrifice. If that's the case, Hyrule would be in for a world of hurt. So no, I don't think that's going to happen either, which means if you haven't bothered to get in touch with that guy, perhaps you should._

_He's of superior breeding, you know. You can't just pass that up._

_I know it seems like I've just been rambling all over the place, but everything __**really**__ does connect. Just remember that you've got me looking out for you. Not that I'm the __**only**__ one, just that I am exactly that, one. This means take care of yourself and stop working so hard. I'll see you in a few days._

_Oh, and make sure you're getting enough rest. We can't have our princess-turning-queen look like a mess, can we? Nah._

_Always,_

_Nabooru  
Commander of the Gerudo_

**xxx**

"That ought to be good enough. It might not be as long as hers, but it's not some competition."

Well, except that it was. In a way. In a strange sort of way. The Gerudo were a competition bunch, though. Competitive and athletic. Their swordsmanship was thought to be some of the best in the lands. They were a group more than ready for a war if necessary. Perhaps that was what had made them so intimidating at first. No one else had heard much about them, and it wasn't until Link had gone to see them that anything additional was learned. When he came back to Hyrule as a savior, he left the desert as an honorary Gerudo member. Though it sufficed to say that had he truly been the one man of the century, he would have made one hell of a leader.

Of course Nabooru found herself wondering about him often. At the expense of his own life, he had saved hers, and truly showed her what the world had become. At the time, she'd felt idiotic and foolish that she, under Ganondorf's rule, would be so weak as to grant him submission. She had been used and while she didn't agree with Ganondorf's ways of thinking, she grew to thoroughly abhor him. Yet, there Link was, like some glistening gem in the sand. He was a good man, and as Nabooru had written to the princess, perfect for breeding.

If only. Fate was not the sort that was kind to her. It was with an odd passion in his eyes that she had seen him, that they had met. Nabooru hardly knew about love, and though she might have admired Link, it was not the same. His love was unknown at the time, but it became so clear when Zelda had exposed herself. After seven long years, Zelda came out of hiding. And Nabooru saw it, what each one refused to say to the other. Perhaps that too, was fate, or a rebellion against it.

She sighed with some odd type of contentment. She really was looking forward to seeing the princess. There would be something amazing about meeting with her. Perhaps she had grown. Perhaps she had become more of a flower. It would be hard to wait for those days. Nabooru decided she would need to find a suitable replacement for her position, and she would set out right away.

Well… that could come later. There were other things to be done and acquiring something to eat ranked above them all.

**xxx**

"Princess."

There was no answer, or if it had been so subtle that Impa failed to recognize it. Fooling a Sheikah, however, was no easy task. As a result, Impa refused to believe that there had been any acknowledgment. Zelda looked thoughtful. She looked more than thoughtful, as though the very world engulfed her soul. There were times when her guardian didn't want to see this. Zelda was only a young girl. She was mature, of course, and could likely handle anything placed into her way, but she deserved some type of inner peace. Hyrule could be free of torment and tyranny and yet Zelda continued to face inner turmoil.

Impa chose to try again. She approached the princess from behind and extended a hand to rest upon her shoulder, "Princess Zelda."

There was an obvious stiffness and Zelda placed her attention onto her companion, "Impa? Oh… I am sorry. I did not mean to… Well, you must understand without me needing to even say a word." She sighed, as though in defeat and rose to her feet.

As she began to brush herself off, Impa smiled, "Whether I already know or not does not change the idea that you may need someone to hear you. My ears are for this at all times."

The older woman was rewarded with a kind smile. "Thank you. I was only thinking about the gathering. I have received letters from Darunia and Princess Ruto, but no others as of this moment. A part of me wonders if they have any desire to come, or if I am simply a bother they would rather not spend time on. I could not blame them if such were the case."

"You still judge yourself so harshly. It's nonsense," Impa scolded her. "You are the only one who even thinks of yourself in such a manner. To be distraught is one thing, but you have no reason to be so cruel to yourself. You are worth more than your position."

Zelda's expression was so gentle, and so heartfelt. Impa really did a lot for her and there was no doubt in her mind that if anyone truly cared for her, it was the Sheikah. There was no other in the world that she could rely upon so heavily. The rest of Hyrule could fall into pieces and standing in the debris would be Impa, proud and tall as ever, truly a sight to behold.

"Yes. You are right," Zelda finally managed to reply. "I am not in need of judgment as no one would hold me to higher standards than I. It is a wonder. I can be so compassionate for others, and yet not myself. Since when did I draw this line that I would divide myself from my people?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I have you to thank. You are constantly supporting me, reminding me of who I am and of what I am. Perhaps I would not be as proud without you."

"With the way you apologize, Princess, one would think you were a practiced felon and not a daughter of royalty. You should take care to present yourself in a way that does not say such about you." Though how Zelda acted in front of others was quite different than from how she portrayed herself when she was with Impa or simply alone.

"I will be careful," Zelda reassured her elder. "You are like a mother and a sister. I would not wish for you to worry."

"Then that's settled," Impa decided with a collected smile. "Onward to other things, yes?"

The princess mirrored her expression, "Yes. Onward to other things." Her demeanor brightened when she curled an arm around Impa's, "May we go to the market? We do not have to get anything. I would just like to look."

Impa lifted an eyebrow and then she nodded, "That sounds quite doable to me. It has been some time since we've chosen to take in the sights and sounds. Let's go then."

**xxx**

Music always seemed to play, even during the night. When the sun sank, it became soft and moody, perfect for the sultry darkness. During daylight, however, it was bright and cheerful. Children always ran about, and the small cobblestone pathways were bustling with people. Zelda had not truly enjoyed herself there since she was a youth. She and Link had gone together, though it was more like an accident. Likely he'd never known it was her until he snuck into Hyrule's castle to meet with her.

He had landed himself in conflict and nearly lost one of the relics from the goddesses. Zelda had been there, however, and in attempt to escape from Impa's watchful gaze, she'd chosen to stay by him. She had been so happy in those moments. To him, she hadn't been a princess. She'd simply been a mere girl. Sometimes that was the best way to be. The older she got, the more she longed for those days and her freedom. There was no escape and being a princess was not a punishment. It was a very significant responsibility, chosen specifically for her.

"Princess, are you all right?"

She looked up at Impa with a secretive smile, "Yes. I was just thinking. Remembering older times, if you will. How much easier everything was back then."

And other things, no doubt. Impa was a little more informed than the princess wanted to admit. Yet the Sheikah simply nodded with a smile, as if to say she _really_ knew what was going on.

"You were quite a bit mischievous in those days. You always kept me busy. You were also very good at eluding me."

Zelda laughed. "I apologize. I was not trying to. As a child, there were times when I wanted to be precisely that. I wanted to escape my destiny as the princess and it was nice to be treated as someone who was not royalty." Then her smile lessened, though it continued to remain. "I am older and wiser now. I have no intentions upon leaving my post. Seeing Hyrule thrive the way it does fills me with a great joy. I am very hopeful for the future, and see many great things to come."

"As always, you think of Hyrule, Princess. You are very dedicated, though I wonder if you know should think of yourself as well," Impa reminded her kindly. When she was faced with surprise, she clarified herself, "If you push yourself too hard, you may fall ill. We wouldn't wish for that. So you should take good care of yourself as well, as good as the care you offer to your people."

Zelda had heard it all before. In fact, soon she'd start mouthing the words along. At least she thought she could. Impa had a way of phrasing her thoughts differently every time they came to light. Still, her elder was correct. It was easy to assume that Zelda was obsessed with caring for her people rather than… Well, watching herself. It was one of the few things she had not grown out of.

Perhaps reluctant, Zelda conceded with a nod, "I understand. I am sorry for making you worry so much. I will try to be on better behavior." Though it was always easier to say than it was to do, and both parties involved knew that.

"At times, trying is all we can do. I would not ask for anything more of you." Impa paused and glanced around briefly, "Except perhaps to join me for a visit to the temple. It has been sometime since you have gone, hasn't it? It must bring painful memories and fear."

"I… would prefer not to," Zelda replied honestly.

There was no saying otherwise. Even her eyes of blue plainly stated that she had no desire to set foot into it. Impa could not blame her. It had been the setting for many scenes, and the types that were locked within the heart. It served as a good reminder to the princess. It also proved that Zelda was much more than royalty.

Impa placed an arm around her shoulder, "It is more difficult to face a fear when you have turned your back to it. I will be with you, so let us go together."

Zelda stared for only a few moments. She didn't need to explain herself. Impa already knew. If she visited the temple, perhaps she could do away with the nightmares she had. She could at least alleviate one concern. The thoughts won her over.

She swallowed once nervously and then nodded again. Hand-in-hand, the two moved in the direction of the temple together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 5**

He slammed his mug into the counter. He hadn't done it with much force, but if he had, there was no doubt that it would have shattered. Though the worry would have been more for the hand than that of the mug, no matter how stupid the action was. The sound and the vibration down the bar nearly sent Link off his stool in surprise.

"I'm tellin' you," the voice rang out. He waved his mug in the air. "This place used ta be great `fore the loonies came in. Now I can't get a lick of a job! They're takin' everything from me!"

The tender behind the counter sighed and shot Link an apologetic shrug, "He comes in every night, complaining about the same old thing. You'd think if he was really bothered by it all, he'd do something other than talk."

Link nodded even though he didn't know what was going on. If he'd been smart, he would have stayed out of it. He was, however, hardly changed from the past. He was all too eager to help and the world all too eager to give him something to help with.

"He mentions work of some kind. What does he mean?" No sooner had he asked, had Navi tugged harshly upon a strand of his hair.

The tender looked over to the drunken fool and she sighed, "Well… None of us really know. He doesn't make a lot of sense, you see. He's mad."

Mad or not, the man beside Link certainly knew he was at the center of the conversation, "Mad? _I'm_ mad?! You're the crazy old bat, thank you very much!"

"And you!" he started the moment Link began to cringe. The older man paused, looked him over with surprisingly careful consideration, then tilted his head back and gulped down the last of his ale, "Get me another while I tell him my story!"

_Why does she just play along?_

It was all Link could think about as he watched her pour him another round. Maybe he was beyond the help. Maybe it was just easier to give in. But who said the easier path was the right one?

His attention was drawn again when he felt a rough pull upon his shoulder. The drunk stared a few moments longer, "You look like that damned hero. The fool who got roped into that nonsense. He died, ya know."

As he parted his lips and chose to bestow his breath upon Link, the blond thought he spied maggots crawling around on his teeth. Yet he remained steady and tried to think of anything other than the rank smell coming from his immediate companion.

"H-hero? I'm nothing like that."

"Didn't say ya were, fool. I just said you looked like `im. Ya ain't dead. All alive, right? Not white enough otherwise. Sure do look like `im, though. Real handsome man. Gotta' be a charmer. Good thing he died. Wouldn't have been any ladies for the rest of us."

_I find it sort of… hard to believe that you could attract anyone._

Link looked away when the man grinned again. The whole situation… It was clearly his fault. He'd opened his mouth and asked. If he'd just stayed quiet then he wouldn't have had to deal with the drunken man. It was a little too late for that, though. What was done was done, and there was no way out.

"Uh…" he struggled for words to continue.

The elder extended an arm and drew it around Link's shoulders, pulling him close with a rather broad smile, "Just between you and me, kid, I once had every woman in Hyrule fightin' over my arm. You know the princess?" When Link nodded uncertainly, he continued, "She's the prettiest one of them all. Underneath the moon, she glows! Like a goddess! Lemme tell you a secret. She's the one who created Hyrule. I know she is!"

This man really _was_ crazy. The Triforce was representation of the goddesses. As for as Link knew, there were not four and while it was possible for the creators to make a person in their image, he was highly skeptical.

"Uh… as you say, good sir…"

"Ah! You are a smart man! How right you are! I am a scholar! I was one of the most accomplished men before the fall of the—"

"That's enough," the tender finally spoke up as she took his mug from him. "You've talked enough nonsense. Give this poor kid a break. He doesn't know anymore about that hero than you do about women. Stop while you're ahead, old man."

To be fair, Link knew the drunken fool was older than him, but not exactly ancient. He looked between the two and sighed with relief when there was no further argument. It seemed his story had been, for the most part, completed. He probably had other things to say, but chances were Link would b coming back to hear it—indirectly.

The older man reluctantly released Link and for a moment stared with an odd type of admiration, as though he was comparing his younger days to Link's current ones. Then he inclined his head and spoke in a series of nearly incoherent murmurs. "I like ya, so it's okay to stay in my tavern." Then just like that, he'd fallen asleep.

It was hard for Link not to feel pity for him. It was just one more thing he couldn't help with, however, and he was well aware of it. He cast a glance to the bartender, "Well, at least he got a chance to talk a little. I bet he'll remember that when he wakes up." Whether he did or didn't wasn't going to affect Link much. After all, by the time morning hit, he'd be gone.

When the door creaked open, both turned. In one hand, she carried a basket of bottles. The other was free so she could get the door. She wore a bright smile, as bright as her hair, which Link couldn't decide was strawberry or orange.

"Malon! It's the dead of night! What's the meaning of this??"

She approached the bar counter and carefully placed her basket down, "Dad's sleeping again. He forgot to make the deliveries, so I thought I would come out here and make sure you had some. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

As Link glanced up at her, he couldn't deny that she looked familiar. It was hard having thoughts like that when he knew he'd never left the forest. Still, a part of him just _knew_ that was acquainted with her. So he smiled in return when she turned her attention onto him.

"Don't get any ideas now," she commented as she gestured to the bartender. "She says she's young, but I can tell just by looking that you're too young for her, so don't let her talk you into anything."

"That's enough of that. He's a patron; that's it." Then the tender tapped on the counter briefly, "You have time to sit and chat for a bit, or is it too late for you?"

Malon shook her head and she sat at the same level as her basket. She lifted her hands and carefully placed the bottled upon the counter's surface. "There's nothing special in this batch. Just pure Lon Lon milk. It's real fresh, though, so I'm sure you'll love it. And it'll be easy to work with, too. You can't go wrong with that."

"It's incredible. For as lazy as your father is, he sure does make the best milk in Hyrule. You must be very proud of him."

"I sure am!" Malon beamed. "It helps that we don't have any competition. No one else even makes milk that I know of. We've expanded where we deliver now too! Sometimes we'll even take milk to the desert. One day, we'll be delivering it to all of Hyrule and even beyond its boundaries. I think that's Dad's dream."

Then she turned to Link, who had been listening to the conversation. He didn't have anything to add or any way to give his opinion.

"And what are your dreams? You've been quiet this entire time. I hope we didn't say something to scare you."

"No," Link replied. "I was just listening. This is my first time here, so I don't really know what's going on."

"Oh! I guess that makes sense. You're from the forest, aren't you? I can tell by your clothes. This is the first time I've seen you, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. You remind me of someone I knew long ago."

The bartender began to laugh, "You mean a boyfriend? You sure do work fast!"

Malon turned a shade of pink, "Absolutely not! Jeez. You're embarrassing me!"

Link chuckled weakly. It really wasn't the way he'd expected things to go and for his sake, he hoped he'd never have to listen in on it again. It wasn't that it was bad per se, but rather that the subject matter made him uncomfortable. He never knew what to say in that type of situation either, which made it all the more worse.

"Anyway," Malon forcefully continued. "What's your name, forest boy?"

_Forest boy. Fairy boy._

"My name s Link. I came here for the elder of the forest," Link explained.

"Ohhh! So you're here on business then!" Malon nodded slowly, "I know how that is. Not that I'm from a forest or anything. Just… that I do a lot of things my dad should be doing instead. Has the castle town been nice to you since your arrival?"

Well, there was that whole mix up with the drunken man, but Link thought it could have become something much worse. "Yeah. Not really any problems here."

"Good!" She piped up happily, "I can only picture the way kids see with their curiosity. You know, pulling on clothes, trying to touch your weaponry." Then she paused when she realized she was staring at his sword. She gave a quick glance over him before she addressed him again, "You look awfully young to be a soldier."

"Huh…?" He followed her gesture to his blade, and then his shield next to it. "Oh! Uh… I'm not a soldier. I just protect the forest. That's all." His expression darkened when he was sure he could hear Navi snickering in the confines of his hat.

Malon looked relieved, "I was thinking for a moment how terrible it would be if Hyrule was recruiting young boys for their defense. The world is so peaceful, though. I don't predict war coming anytime soon, if at all."

"You don't predict anything period," the bartender commented gently, which resulted in an elbow to the side.

Malon began to pout and for the sake of her image, she chose not to. She turned to face Link instead and gave him her bright smile again, "I'm sorry. My name's Malon. My father, Talon, is the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. It's a little west-southwest of the town. It can be a bit of a walk, but it's nice."

It was then that he noticed she was staring at him. Not in the way he stared when he grew thoughtful. It was a very pointed stare and not once did her smile fade. He glanced to the bartender who simply watched him expectantly.

_… What's going on?_

Once more he heard what he thought was Navi giggling. When they were alone, he'd have to give her a talking to.

"Well… That's…" And without anything better to say, Link spoke his mind, "I like milk."

As Malon broke into giggles, he fought the urge to sigh. It never failed. His communication skills really weren't that good. Things like that happened and he wondered why he'd ever been chosen as a messenger for anything. He would have rather been fighting off wolves any day.

"Why don't you escort her home, Link?" When he looked to the drunken man, the bartender shook her head, "Don't worry about him. I won't kick him out. Just go, and remember to take your things. It might not be a long trip, but you never know what might happen."

"Oh…" Link began, "I guess you're right." He quietly drew up his shield, strapped it to his back and slipped his sword into its sheathe.

Malon rose from her stool, took her basket, and waited while Link opened the door for her. Then she lifted a hand and waved to the tender, "I'll see you later this week! Remember Lon Lon Ranch for all of your livestock and milk needs!"

She received the same gesture in return and followed Link outside. The evening was so quiet, so peaceful, and it brought some kind of sweet melody from the breeze. Bushes rustled and little critters skittered across the streets. In a way, it was like a symphony.

They walked in silence for a time, neither one sure of what to say to the other. They could carry on conversation, but Link really didn't have anything worth discussing. Most of the things he talked about dealt with the forest and those in it. He found himself wondering how they were doing in his absence. Would they be safe? Maybe the wolves had move in, aware that Link wasn't there to stop them. It had only been a few days, right? There was no way. Besides, the Great Deku Sprout would have taken care of them. His wisdom had to be good for something other than pretty words.

"So! You said you're a messenger from the forest, right?" Malon asked. "What kind of message are you delivering?"

Link hesitated for a moment. He still hadn't looked at the letter that had been given to him. He patted the side of his belt where he had put it. "Well… I'm not delivering anything. There's a—" Was he allowed to tell her? Hyrule really wasn't based on secrets, so it didn't seem wrong. The Great Deku Sprout had never told him he had to keep quiet about it either.

"It's supposed to be some kind of gathering," he commented as he fished for the missive. With Malon peering over his right shoulder, he opened the letter and inclined his head to read.

**xxx**

_Father of the Kokiri_

_Great Deku Sprout,_

_I am well aware that those native to the forest are not to leave it. In consequence, I also know that it is unfair for me to demand the presence of you or of the one in particular, the Sage of the Forest. Alternately, I hope you will honor my request with someone whom you trust in your stead._

_Many times or not so many we have gathered, and all have been in the name of our obligations as leaders. Having an alliance of such is beneficial, yes, but I feel as though I would be at ease if we were not simply bound by requirement. I would rather hold alliances because we desired to, not because they were expected of us. I am certain you understand what I mean. There is no reason that we cannot come together as friends and not simply neighboring leaders._

_Hyrule has chosen a coronation for her princess. My caretaker, a wiser member of the Sheikah tribe, feels that it would be in our best interests to gather, especially as she knows my feelings upon the subject. It would be a privilege if one of you were to attend._

_Whether you choose to or not, please know that there is always a place in Hyrule for you, and there is always a place within my heart. Please send word of you decision, so I may know how to proceed._

_May you be blessed by the goddesses._

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda_

_Princess of Hyrule_

**xxx**

"It's an invitation to the castle!"

It had grown so quiet while he was reading that the moment Malon spoke up in that cheerful tone, Link jumped with surprise. He looked back to her, folded the letter, and tucked it away again with a nod.

"That's a great honor," Malon continued. "You don't look very excited about it, though. You didn't want to go?"

"It's not that." Link cast a glance behind them.

Even in the dark of night he could see the castle. It was so large that next to it, he felt insignificant. If he'd been a child, perhaps that would have bothered him more. He didn't have that youth, however. He was accepting with being a lone star in a sky of many. Still, he wondered if he belonged in a place like that. Would Hyrule's princess be able to help him?

"Even if it's a get together for enjoyment, there's still a part that's meant for business."

His companion nodded solemnly. So there was a chance, she thought, that he wouldn't have fun. It was a shame, really. Any other of Hyrule's citizens would have been ecstatic. She'd never even seen the princess. But… one day she wanted to, and one day it was assured she would.

Silence hung between them again and it was a few more minutes before Malon spoke up. "Walking with you like this is nostalgic to me. It's like I've done it before. I can't shake the feeling that I know you. I might not have known you well, but I certainly think I at least met you somewhere before. That's silly, though. You've never been out of the forest, and I've never been in it."

Link shook his head, "It's not silly. I've had that feeling a lot, even before I left the forest. It's strange. I don't know what to make of it, but I feel like I know you too."

"Maybe we did know each other in a past life or something," Malon suggested.

He had to be skeptical once more. He wasn't sure he agreed. He couldn't exactly disagree either, though. He knew nothing of the afterlife. To be honest, he never thought about it. There was no reason to. Death was inevitable. What came afterward didn't matter too much. He wanted to do everything he could in the current, so he wouldn't have regrets later. He'd have to ask the Great Deku Sprout later when he returned from the castle. If anyone knew, it would be the wise elder.

When Malon reached for his hand, he turned his full attention onto her. "Are you alright?" she asked with a small smile.

He nodded in reply and found his feet instinctively pausing beneath a tree. He'd seen the arches to the ranch. He'd safely carried her along the way.

"Thank you for walking me home, forest boy. I'll see you again, right? Or are you just going to go back to the forest when you're done here?"

Link thought about her questions for a few moments and then he felt his lips upturn, "I get the feeling that we'll see each other again." He felt her release his hand and he waited until she reached the entrance before he gave her a wave.

_Maybe you should try making your dad do some of the work._

The moment Malon had vanished from his sights, Navi came from her hiding place, "Jeez, Link! You really just open yourself to trouble! I thought we'd never be alone." She flew around his head a couple of times until he swatted at her. "Oh, and you're not very good at talking to girls either. You need some work."

Link sighed, "Tell me about it. What now, though? It's a little too late to go do anything else. I don't want to go back to the tavern wither."

Navi was quiet for a few moments, "You smell, and not good. Let's go take a bath! There's a river west of here. We should go there."

He almost growled at her. She had a valid point, though, and it was with her direction that he headed toward the river. Perhaps it would alleviate some of his concerns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 6**

As a child, she had seen dark clouds. Light parted the coming storm and through it stepped a figure in green, accompanied by a fairy. That was how Zelda had met him. That was how she knew of his coming and of Ganondorf's evil intentions for her beautiful kingdom. At the time, he had introduced himself as the king of the Gerudo, the band of all-female (save for him) thieves. She had disliked him from the very moment she saw him. It was not a child disgusted by his repulsive looks. It was a prophet who saw him as a means to an end. It was then that she placed her plan into motion.

Zelda had never seen the Triforce. She knew only that it was an ancient gift from the goddesses who had created Hyrule. It would need to be in the hands of a righteous person, and Hyrule would live in peace. If evil intent ever clouded it, however, the the world would be engulfed in tyranny and hatred. She hoped with every breath that she would prevent the latter from ever occurring. In order to do so, however, she needed the help from someone else, the one who would later be deemed the Hero.

She had never predicted that the evil man would outsmart her. Link had been unable to stop him. She held it not against him. He could not have succeeded, even if he had tried. In no way would she have sacrificed his life either, and it only became more apparent as time progressed.

Zelda had thought long and hard about those events, wondering if she would have done anything differently. Part of her thought she would have found a way to keep the Triforce from falling into Ganondorf's hands. The other part realized that her other self would not have been created, and that she and Link wouldn't have been as close. Although what happened to Hyrule was terrible, Zelda found that she had become a better person through it.

Those were the events that Zelda's mind lingered upon when she fell into slumber that night. They were nothing short of paving the road for her future dreams.

**xxx**

_"Princess Zelda, long have you served Hyrule. Long have you, with your heart and your wisdom, carried your people into prosperity. Yet, it must be asked, who are you truly? Who are you to represent? Are you the princess, or are you the stoic pariah beneath?"_

Zelda shook her head slowly, "I do not understand. I am me. I am myself. I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. You claim to know me so well and of the feats I have accomplished, yet you ask of who I am or may be."

_"There is more that you do not see, or perhaps you choose to blind yourself. I will show you."_

She drew her attention onto the back of her right hand. Zelda had only remembered one instance where the Triforce of Wisdom had glowed. It had happened when the three pieces were brought together. It was what reminded Zelda that she too, was a pawn of fate and destiny. She stared with it with wonder, with shock, and with confusion. And when it grew too bright for her to withstand, she turned away like a shy maiden who had been offered a dazzling smile from a handsome man.

_"Do not turn away from that which is of you. You must look. You must see. You must know. You must accept. Look upon the other that is you. You will never again be faced with this possibility. I give it to you. Receive it now."_

Reaching for the courage she hid, Zelda turned, one hand placed over her eyes. When the flash of white faded, she peered between her fingers, anxiety enjoying her the way a hungry owl did an unsuspecting mouse.

There he stood in all of his glory. His hair as blond as the sun, with eyes as red as flowing blood. He had not changed. His image was not altered. Zelda had only been vaguely aware of him and though she was, she knew nothing of him. That he could be her other and she knew little… It was by no means logical.

For moments she simply stared. It was when she attempted to step forward that he lifted a hand to stop her. "You know very well who I am, Princess." When she showed her surprise, he nodded, "And yes, I know who you are also."

Zelda paused and she felt disappointed. It was too common for others to be informed and yet she would be entirely clueless. Her expression darkened, though it lasted as long as he stared down at her. He was taller than her, yet only faintly and in consequence, she was perplexed by her realization.

"I do not understand," she finally managed to say.

He had anticipated, waited for it, and perhaps even longed for the moment to arise. That he would be in this position with her. That she would be so utterly lacking. He had half a mind to say it was at the very least endearing. That was a word she would use, though, and he had long decided before that he was not her, but that he was his own person.

"Of course you don't," he replied. "We are two sides of the same coin, in a manner of speaking. Anyone can see, however, that we aren't the same."

"You are not making sense," she protested. "We are the same and yet we are not. If you knew that I was… 'aware' of you, then what reason was there for us to meet this way?"

"For as great a woman thought of so highly by your people, you're quite impatient. Surely you knew I would eventually tell you why this is," he replied, a chiding that seemed remarkably similar to Impa's.

Zelda drew her lower lip between her teeth and she bit gently, if only to keep her thoughts on the man before her. She chose not to argue, not to banter, but simply to listen.

Her companion nearly smiled. So quickly she stepped aside for him. "If you do not remember it, my name is Sheik. I am the… "sleeping" you. I am the you who lies dormant in you. I have slept as it has not been my time to return just yet. That time is fast approaching, however, Princess."

Once again, she couldn't disguise her surprise. "Please elaborate."

Sheik nodded to her, "Of course." He lifted his right hand and offered to her the back, "Do you see how the Triforce glistens? It is a sign of things to come. Peace, while preferred is not an everlasting theory or idea. We are to find ourselves in these troubled times."

Before she could protest, he continued, "Yes. I am aware that you have done wondrous things for Hyrule. I acknowledge it, recognize it, and am as pleased as anyone else beneath your rule. There will come a time, though, in which a new chapter will be written."

Gesturing between the two of them, Sheik gave a rather cryptic upturn of the lips. The princess likely couldn't see it, but it was there beneath those bandages. Perhaps to be stuck with her for eternity would not be so terrible.

"You and I will soon become one again. We will need to cooperate together in order to be successful. I will not be the only help you receive. Even now, someone is taking the steps to reach you." Sheik nodded once more, as though to confirm his words. "Yes. Indeed. On the other hand, there is someone else who is attempting to grow close to you. It was not predicted, yet it has not been stopped."

Lifting his hands, he conjured a ball of light, which became his harp. "I will teach you a song, something that may help you along the way, though I cannot tell you for when, where, or why it will be used."

With practiced fingertips, he plucked the string and a somber melody filled the air. Even though Zelda chose not to follow along with her hands, she felt every note distinctly, and somehow knew that her heart would remember how the song was to be played.

When he was finished, he lowered his instrument and his tone softened, "I am sure it doesn't need to be said, but it would not be wise to share what I have told you with anyone else."

He approached her and with a kind expression, he drew her into his embrace, "Princess, please keep in mind that we are one and the same. We _will_ need to work together and while our ideals may be different, we must respect one another. Of course, you're a princess. There is no reason you could not act in such a way toward me."

Zelda believed he had more to say, but the moment he pulled her against his rigid frame, he faded, as though he had never been present in the first place. Her head inclined and she found herself staring at the Triforce emblem upon her hand. It was its guidance that had brought her to Sheik. The man would be needed again. For what, she didn't know, but how would that work? How could she consciously share herself when she didn't know how to?

She truly believed her heart had stopped when the overwhelming force grabbed her. She whipped around and her lips parted in surprise.

Then came the low guttural growl, "I have found you at last, Princess!" And his laughed echoed as he closed in on her.

**xxx**

Zelda awoke with a start, clutching the soft comforter of her bed. Her breathing heavy, she trembled as she thought about what she had seen. She had half a mind to lay back down, but the childish fear that something would take her away prevented her from acting on the thought. Instead, she slipped out of her bed, ignoring its askew state, and grabbed the robe resting over her vanity's chair. Pulling it on, she made her way to the windowed doors, drew them open, and lifted her eyes to the sky.

It was magnificent. It was the dead of night. The moon was beginning to make its decent to pave the road for the next sunrise. Each star twinkled in its own little way, as though to scream for its individuality. It was as though her dream had never occurred. Always Hyrule looked so peaceful when it was oblivious to its upcoming plights.

For a moment, she simply stood. Then she reached for the Ocarina of Time. Like Sheik, she assumed its power laid dormant, waiting for the time when it would be needed again. Sheik hadn't said anything of it, however, aside from the idea that it needed to play the song he had taught her. Beyond that, it seemed that there would be no need to skip past or to years. And for that, Zelda was relieved.

An eerie silence followed and to fill it, Zelda carefully relied upon her feelings to play. She could honestly say she was not familiar with it, but a part of her made her feel that she had heard it long ago, perhaps even before her time. That was silly, though. Silly and quite impossible. Like the Hero, Zelda knew very little about the afterlife. She assumed it would be as though her memory would live on in text and nothing more. She also believed, however, that when it was time for her to meet her end, she would dream of it beforehand.

Her vision of Sheik had not said a word of such. Zelda believed she would be safe, for a time.

Beneath her balcony, though she could not see, was Impa quietly listening, without initial judgment, and simply a wistful expression. Then she brought her right hand to her lips and echoed the princess's piece. If only the tranquility they had in that moment could last forever.

_And so it begins._

With eyes that stared at the sky in hope, Impa prayed that the goddesses would have mercy upon them all.

**xxx**

"I cannot believe I decided to go with you!"

The heavy set Goron laughed with an odd sort of glee. He had to admit that the journey had been interesting so far. For the sake of alliances, Darunia and King Zora had come to the arrangement that Ruto would need an escort—and a very good one at that. Darunia had accepted the charge without much coercion, though he had never considered how troublesome she would be.

"Yes, well. It's for the princess. She's worthy of it. It's not as terrible as you're making it out to be," he protested.

She was all too quick to respond in banter, "No, because it's worse. I don't see why some of your people couldn't just carry me. I am not heavy. I happen to be very small and travel-sized for convenience. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a complete fool."

He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. She really was something else. Annoying, obnoxious, irritating, and overly arrogant. Confidence was good and made for an appropriate leader, but Ruto had a tendency to carry it a little too far.

"Hyrule's princess doesn't require things like that."

Ruto's cheeks flushed. She couldn't deny there was envy when the name was about. She was often compared to the blonde-haired princess and it was aggravating. Zoras and Hylians were very different types of people, no matter how much others failed to see it. Ruto wanted to run the domain of her people her way, and Zelda could rule Hyrule however she wanted.

"Princess Zelda rarely leaves her castle as it is. She does not need to worry about traveling a great distance."

Darunia sighed, mostly in disbelief, "That's not true either. She's come to see all of us a few times since Hyrule's reconstructive efforts. Why do you think she's had the resources? She's got to get them from somewhere. Hyrule can't do everything on her own."

The Zora shook her head, as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, perhaps Zelda _had_ made her fair share of journeys across Hyrule and even the lands beyond. Of course, during those times, Ruto was always on her best behavior. It would not bode well to lose her alliance over something as trivial as envy.

"Oh, very well. She is better than most and she does put in her best dedication," Ruto conceded. "Still, I am tired of walking. I will not be going another step." Then she gestured at Darunia, "You, carry me."

For a moment, he simply stared at her, as though he wasn't sure she'd really made such a request. She _was_ the infamous princess, however. Something must have gone wrong with her upbringing. Ruto was spoiled and silly, ridiculous to a point, and blind to her personal flaws. Some would see it as being proud, but Darunia found it strangely foolish.

"Princess, we're not even halfway to the castle. We still have to get through this gaggle of rivers. Why do you guys have to live in such a hard to reach place?"

She was quick on the retort, "Says the man who lives in a volcano. A volcano of all places! What happens when it erupts? Your home will be destroyed and most likely the rest of your kind with it. At least beneath a waterfall there's no fear of such a thing."

"Until your dad turns into a popsicle," Darunia replied. He ignored her glare in favor of returning to the original topic. "Point is, we still have a way ahead of us. Wait until we get to the field and I'll carry you until we get into town."

His companion pouted for a few moments and then she sighed, "That is completely and utterly unfair, but I _will_ spare you your dignity for just a little longer. My father will hear about this, though." When she thought he wasn't listening, she found herself unable to hold in the words, "Besides, the Hero would carry me!"

_Here we go again. A plate of psychotic princess with a side of obsession._

"Yes," Darunia mused, remembering the man well. "He would, but only because he didn't know better, or that you scared him into it with your marriage nonsense."

"It was entirely his doing. How was I to know he would want the engagement emblem of my people? He knew exactly what he was getting into when he rescued me." Her eyes glistened with a childlike mischief, "I'm not required to be at my post now. When I see him again, I'll jump on him and give a nice, sweet embrace."

Darunia simply watched her for a moment and shook his head slowly, "I wonder what he's been up to since the princess sent him back. He doesn't come up to the mountain anymore. Dancing around the fire just hasn't been the same without him around."

"I know… He hasn't come to the domain either," she admitted with a fallen expression. "I guess the only person who would know would be the princess. We'll ask her when we arrive."

While Hyrule relied upon Zelda, in the eyes of the Sages, it was not complete without the Hero as well. The two who worked together to save the land belonged together. Perhaps it was fate; perhaps it was destiny, but unlike the two involved, those in the outside were not so oblivious. The longing in their gazes had not gone unnoticed. And there were at least some who could not ignore it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silhouettes and Strings**

**Chapter 7**

"Let's get a move on, mister lazy!"

_She's starting this already?_

Link pulled his hat over his eyes, partially to hide the glaring sun, but mostly to drown out the sound of Navi as she fluttered about and attempted to wake him. She'd succeeded much to his chagrin, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. She couldn't think that she had much control over him, if any at all. That wasn't how he wanted things to be. Besides, he'd thought his trip out of the forest was to find answers for himself, not to succumb to the wishes of a fairy.

"Are you really going to sleep for the rest of the day too? We'll be late! You know, I bet the others are already here. Or are you trying to make a fashionable entrance? You people are so strange."

He hadn't chosen to speak until he heard a stampede of feet shuffle past beneath his window. Link sat up quickly and at the sill, he looked around, "What was that? Children playing? There weren't any screams, so I guess no one's in danger."

"Great," Navi groaned. "You won't listen to your partner, but the moment your hero sense tingles, you're all over it." She evaded his idle swipes in the air and waited for him to open the window for her. With a hand to her forehead, acting as a shelter from the sun, she pointed in the direction of Hyrule's castle, "There! Over there! There's a big to-do going on!"

"'Over there', some help you are," Link began as he leaned his head out the window. He paused when he saw the crowd of people pushing past the iron gates. "…Ah. I see. Well, we better go join them and see what's going on."

It was more beneficial for him to use doors, or so Navi thought. Link, however, didn't always think ahead and instead kept the window open and carefully propelled himself through it and down to the pathways below. If the fall had been greater, he probably would have been more careful. That wasn't the case, though, and after a safe landing, he straightened out his apparel.

"I don't know if that's ambition or stupidity," Navi commented as she followed after him. In fact, it was probably both. In an annoyed state, she fluttered her wings at him, causing the sporadic flashes that couldn't be seen well in the daylight. "Didn't you just skip out on your payment to the innkeeper too?"

Link looked up to her as his pace quickened toward the opened gates, "Me? No way. Didn't you hear last night? You pay first; then you stay. Otherwise, tons of people could do exactly what I just did."

Navi didn't feel very reassured, "Most people aren't as dumb as you are."

"Be quiet," Link replied when they reached the back of the crowd.

He pushed and squeezed his way carefully, even having to go through the trouble of crawling between legs. From the back, he couldn't see anything and he was perfectly fine with making his own pathway to the front—even if it wasn't the most direct. He wasn't entirely well-built either, which finally came in handy. He could hold his own, but he certainly didn't loom over others and he didn't find himself intimidating.

As the crowd proceeded forward, he followed, compelled by instinct rather than logical thought. It was when he had reached the front that his footing ceased. Though past the iron gates, which were normally locked tightly, the doors to the castle remained closed. Ahead of him a female—quite literally—in blue, and a rather burly man, both of whom he felt were equally familiar.

He began to question the gnawing feeling when he heard the former speak.

"We have come at the princess's wishes," he could hear her say. "Tell her Princess Ruto of the Zoras and Darunia of the Gorons have arrived."

It was not coincidental. Link knew at least that much. The two were there for the gathering that he had been requested to attend. An odd flutter came about him as he stood in place.

The guard on the left excused himself and it was only moments later that the large double doors opened and the crowd exploded into cheers. The newly-arrived were granted access. It was as good a time as any. Link began to follow after them and was promptly stopped at the doors, rendering silence as Hyrule's citizens drew their attention onto him.

"Only those with invitations are permitted entrance."

"I have mine! It's right—" Link interrupted himself as he patted himself down. Then it occurred to him. In his haste, he'd gone through the window and had forgotten his map and the letter that the princess had addressed to the Great Deku Sprout.

"…You're not going to believe this, but I don't have it on me. But I _do_ have one, and if you'll let me come back I'll—"

The guard he was faced with sneered, as though he'd heard the same story a few too many times. "Right, right, kid. Everyone would say that if they thought they could get away with it."

"It's really true! I _do_ have one! It was sent to the—"

"I didn't ask. Now, beat it before I have you imprisoned for being a public menace."

Link began to reach for his sword and found himself pausing when Navi fluttered around him. His expression hardened and he turned sharply to storm back through the crowd, which was slowing beginning to disperse.

It was humiliating, knowing he looked like a fool, and that every gaze was placed upon him. He had made a less than perfect impression and there was no doubt that the guard would later report back to the princess. Then if they thought he was a threat, it was all the justification they would need to hunt him down and throw him out of town. If that happened… Well, Link didn't even want to consider it.

"What are you thinking, Link?! Pulling a sword on one of the guards… That's just asking for trouble," Navi scolded him. "Well, that's more like trouble just standing around and you throwing yourself at it. In fact, it's like—"

"I get it; I get it," was his response. His form finally relaxed when they made their return to the inn.

"So what are you going to do now?" Navi asked as she flew over to the letter from the princess.

He watched as she fluttered around it a few times, as though she was reminding him it was still there, "What do you think? I'm going to take it back after those other people have left and go to that gathering. I thought it was obvious."

"And what happens if they don't let you in?"

"I'll… use my sword?"

She reached for a lock of blonde and put her entire weight into pulling, "No! You sneak in!"

He swatted at her and found himself withdrawing, "I wasn't being serious. I'm sure we won't have a problem. I can be polite and stuff, you know." He wasn't the epitome of formal, but he could at least be charming.

Navi refrained from chasing him down. Once again, he was acting before thinking, so much the way he had when he was young. She was his partner, though, and she would stick by him, even if he did foolish things. No one was perfect, after all.

_It seems history has a way of repeating itself. It might really be destiny like the Great Deku Sprout said._

Link had only met the princess before by creeping into the courtyard. If he had to do it again, it was more than mere coincidence, wasn't it? That was what Navi wanted to think.

When the sun was finally beginning its descent, Link closed the window, gathered his things, and left the way normal people did, through the door. The streets had grown quiet, but he could hear the bustle in the tavern making up for the silence. He was certain they were anxious for the coronation that Zelda had written about, although he wasn't quite sure what one was to begin with. It must have been good, though, as he hadn't heard a single person protest it.

At the castle gates, closed for the evening, he stopped by the lone guard in the front, "I'm here. I'm late, but I'm here."

The guard looked over him carefully and guffawed, "The princess doesn't play with little ruffians. Try again another day."

"This is my proof," Link replied when he gave the other his letter.

There was a distinct hesitance. He looked between the letter and then the young man. "Sure, you look like you're from the forest, but you don't look like a sprout."

"…He has roots. He can't move…"

"Hah! Right! You stole this from the poor sap! There's no way I'm letting you in," the guard argued.

Once more Link thought it would be much easier to use his sword as a diversion. It wasn't right, though, and that was why he stayed put instead, "Then I'll just wait here until you decide to let me in."

"Have fun with that. Even when you die, I won't be letting your bones cross me."

As admirable as his dedication was to the princess, it was annoying. Link wanted to shout out to the world's sky that he wasn't a tyrant or any sort of criminal. If this was how her guards treated all foreigners, he didn't know how the princess managed to uphold her alliances. Perhaps if he was dressed like a prince he would have been let in. He didn't have anything so fancy, though.

"Let him in."

Beyond the gate, he found his gaze drawn onto a taller woman with white hair. How long had she been standing there? Surely she hadn't been present since he'd arrived. He hadn't even seen her when he handed over his letter.

"But—" the guard began to sputter.

She shook her head, "You are making a spectacle. These are not the times to be this way. Who are we to judge others? Should something happen, I will take responsibility. You don't need to worry of your position."

Without any further argument, the gates opened and closed behind Link. He looked to the woman, his strange savior, and nodded when she beckoned for him to follow. For those moments, there was silence and all he could hear were the steps each made.

"You're staring," his companion finally noted. "What is it? I'm not taking you to the armory."

Link laughed weakly, "I wasn't thinking that. Really. I wasn't. I was just thinking that I feel like I know you."

He saw the upturn of her lips when she replied, "Do you? Interesting." Then she gestured to herself, "My name is Impa. I am the princess's guardian. I am also a good judge of character, which is why you are here now."

There was a heat that rested within his cheeks briefly and he looked away until it disappeared. "Oh… Well, I'm Link. I really did come from the forest. The Great Deku Sprout couldn't make it, so he sent me instead. You believe me, right?"

Impa simply regarded him for a few moments. She couldn't remember him talking much in older days. Yes, over time he had changed, but perhaps it was just that nostalgia that allowed him to speak with her.

"Of course," she responded, inwardly amused at the relief he chose to display. "So you are from the forest… Hyrule must appear an entirely different world to you."

He nodded, "Tell me about it. Well, I mean you just did…" He was doing it again, the thing where he got nervous and couldn't stop rambling. "You know what I mean, uh… ma'am. Hyrule is nothing like the forest. We don't really have parties either."

Impa laughed. The princess was no fool and like her caretaker, would probably find him entertaining. "Oh, yes. I understand. Where I came from was not the forest either, but it wasn't the same as Hyrule."

"Where you came from?" Link asked as he peered over to her.

Impa nodded, "Yes. My home is in Kakariko Village at the base to Death Mountain. I was born and raised there along with the rest of my tribe. By now, it has homed some of Hyrule's less fortunate, or those in danger."

She was a very kind woman, Link decided, in her efforts to help others. Surely the princess was just as generous, though he'd never seen her, and though he'd never heard her voice. He couldn't see it making sense any other way. His head inclined and for a moment, he simply stared at the toes of his shoes. In a way, he loathed being in a position where everything was familiar and he didn't know why. It was disheartening to have such a hole in his memory. Yet the only person who'd said she remotely remembered him or deemed him as a former acquaintance was Malon. But then the bartender had also teased about boyfriends of a sort.

"Thanks for helping me, by the way. I really would have stayed there as long as I needed to, though."

The Sheikah nodded politely, "You sound committed. Is there a particular reason you've come all this way? Most boys wouldn't be so adamant for just a festivity."

Link seemed to agree, given his expression. Yes, the party had interested him, but he was driven by the thought-provoking queries more. "I had questions for the princess."

She waited for him to say more and when he didn't, she chose not to pry. Then she lifted her eyes to the sunset, "I'm sure she'll be able to help. Even for her young age, Princess Zelda is very wise. She has many answers to questions that could be considered unheard of. If they are not answers you cannot find in yourself, then there is little reason she would be unable to help in some form."

"You have a lot of faith in her," Link noted.

It was true. No one held Zelda in the same regard as Impa. But then, Impa knew of every plight she had gone through. She had seen the sorrow, the anger, and everything else the princess had chosen to hide from the world.

As she reached the double doors of the castle, she carefully opened the left and showed Link through, "I have been with her since the time of her birth. I have watched her grow as a person. It is difficult not to think so highly of her." Then she smiled encouragingly, "Go on then. I have granted you access. You have nothing to worry about."

He stepped in uncertainly, expecting a grab onto the shoulders and a foot to his rear. The castle's entry hall, however, was empty, save for him and Impa. There didn't appear to be any guards. Link decided that they probably weren't much fun to party with and had been sentenced to guarding outside for the night.

Impa stepped up behind him and with her right hand, she gestured to the corridor east of them, "We'll go this way. I will give you a tour of the castle tomorrow. For now, you look like you could use a bath. Afterward, we'll take you to see the princess and the others. Sound fair?"

There really wasn't a way for him to turn her down. It wasn't _his_ castle. He _did_ want to make a good impression on the princess. He _knew_ a bath would do a world of wonder for him. And he _had_ just been saved by Impa. There was no denying that he was at the compassion of the princess and her caretaker.

At least he'd gotten there, though.

When he nodded, she continued, leading him down the darker corridor. During the day, the castle looked so inviting. At night, it was a little short of intimidating. He thought it was specifically that way to ward off the potential intruders. It was more likely that guards would be better at that, however, than a castle with a frightening physique.

Impa came to a stop when they reached the guest powder room. She opened the door for him and Link saw that it was as magnificent as any other room he might have found in the palace. Well lit, and floors that seemed to shine an everlasting gloss, yet something he found still had traction. The tub itself was overly large and probably could have fit three of him at once. Overall, Link could understand why living higher than others was a good thing.

The Sheikah behind him gestured to the opposite side of the enormous room, "There are the towels and anything else you may require during or following your bath. When you are done, we will take you to the banquet hall."

Link nodded to her and turned back to the remainder. When he found Impa had not yet left, he simply watched her.

"Your clothes," she explained. "They will be washed in time for your entrance to the princess." When he seemed hesitant, she chuckled, offered her arm and turned to avert her gaze, "I will not watch. Come on then; we don't have all evening."

Nervously he nibbled upon his lower lip. Finally he peeled off his tunic and tights, and offered her the rest before hiding behind the large tub, "…Thanks."

Impa nodded once, "I will wait outside for you. When you are done, knock on the door and I will return your clothes to you." Then she excused herself, leaving Link to his wonderment.

Navi skittered from the hung towels and hovered above the tub, "It's a very nice setup. I always wanted to come here. Not the bathroom! Just the castle."

Link watched her and leaned over the rim to the faucet to fill the tub. "It _is_ nice. I sort of think I could grow to like it. Well, like it more. Maybe I just won't go back." Taking a few steps back, he sprung forth into the tub once it had been filled, like an anxious child jumping into a lake.

"Don't tease about that. The forest needs you," Navi chided.

As he sank into the water, he slipped his arms behind his neck, "Relax. I'm not serious." Though a great part of him wondered what it would be like to stay. Perhaps he _could_ be prince material, after all…


	8. Chapter 8

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 8**

Impa had been wondering how long the average boy bathed for when Link announced he was done. She delivered his clean apparel to him with a smell that was remarkably fresh. Link had not thought he'd taken so long and instead assumed that the Sheikah had their own way of doing laundry and it was obviously a very good way.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Impa looked him over, fixed his collar, the way his belt sat around his waist, and a few unruly locks of blond with the potential to obstruct his vision. "There you are. You look very handsome. It is good for you." Then she smiled gently, "Are you ready?"

Link felt the familiar pounding of his heart. He was growing nervous and for a good reason as well. Not everyone got a chance to meet royalty. He wanted to make sure he looked perfect. He wanted to make sure he _was_ perfect. It was hard to do that, though, when he didn't know how the princess defined the word.

"Come on," Impa encouraged him with a sweeping bow. "You have nothing to be afraid of. The princess is not a cruel person."

He wanted to disagree with her. Not about the cruelty factor as he'd never heard of a princess like that, but rather about his nerves. He didn't, however, and once more meekly followed after the older woman, hiding his courage within his heart.

**xxx**

"There was this rock, as large as this room!" Darunia exclaimed as he waved his arms about for demonstration. "I was ready, though. I closed my hand, made a fist… and pow! 'To the sky with you', I said! And that was how I managed to avoid any destruction to Death Mountain's crater."

Zelda chortled softly, one hand placed over her lips to muffle the sound, "Oh, Darunia… That boulder grows larger every time you tell the story."

"Well…" Nabooru began as she rose to her feet. She paced back and forth for a few moments and then circled her chair once. "I say he's bluffing. There's no one stronger in Hyrule than my girls. We're a force to be reckoned with, you know. They're so strong, that when our statue of the Goddess of the Sands fell, it didn't even take a day for them to repair it."

"That only proves that the Gerudo are an artistic people. For all we know, the statue was put back together completely wrong," Darunia replied. "Besides, you had an entire band of women. I had just me. There's a difference."

Ruto laughed haughtily, "Quality versus quantity, Nabooru. Of course, my people are the strongest." She attempted to flex for the others, which only made the fins at her forearms flutter. "My people had to move Lord Jabu-Jabu when someone dropped his sacrifice in the throne room on accident. There is nothing larger than Lord Jabu-Jabu."

There were no greater times than listening to the others banter. For any other occasion, they would have been stiff and composed, marionettes for their own obligations. It was nice being able to see the natural side of them and Zelda could not deny the great feeling of ease that washed over her with their company. They would need to do it again, to band together and spend time as people, and not as titles.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu is just a fish. I think stone would be heavier and harder to maneuver," Nabooru pointed out.

"Not at all," Ruto countered, a displeased expression falling over her face. "I'm being completely serious. You've never been inside of him. You don't know what he's got in there. He looks small on the outside. On the inside, it's like living in a jellyfish and barnacle city. It used to be a secret kept between his meals and him. That's not the case anymore."

With a sip of her tea, Zelda offered a shy smile, "If it is information not to be shared, then does that not also mean you should not be divulging such to us?"

"You know what I was trying to say." The other princess pouted for just a brief moment. Then she paused and turned her attention fully onto the blonde, "You must be in a good mood. It's not like you to tease."

"Oh, look at that! Ruto's right!" Nabooru chimed in with a broad grin. She paused by Zelda's chair and gave her a small nudge, "You're not letting the coronation get to your head, are you? Hyrule doesn't function well under overconfidence."

Darunia laughed, "That clearly negates any possibility of you becoming queen, doesn't it?"

The Gerudo scowled at him and offered a sarcastic chuckle, "It isn't my fault that my candor is mistaken as bragging. I'm simply stating things the way they are. I'm a _great_ leader and the Gerudos _are_ lost without me. I _do_ happen to be a _fantastic_ swordsman—"

"Swordswoman," Ruto corrected.

"What?"

"You said 'swordsman', but you are not a man. You should say 'swordswoman' instead."

Nabooru scoffed, "Technicality! The point is that I don't stretch the truth. I'm pretty great and as long as my people think that, that's all that matters."

Then she gestured to Zelda, "The other point was that in terms of Hyrule's leadership, Princess Zelda is exactly that. And a very good one as well. After all, she got us all together, right? That's not an easy accomplishment and usually being in a group is because of something bad happening."

The others remained quiet for some time, simply letting Nabooru's words sink in. It was true. The last time they had all come together, it was to seal the evil man in the Sacred Realm. It was nice to be together for something other than that, although there was a bit of a sour taste left over, knowing they were missing those others.

"How do you think Rauru's doing?" Ruto suddenly asked.

It was what all of them had been thinking, but there was no avoiding the melancholy that came with the subject.

"I am certain he would like to be here with us, but also believe he is proud of his position in the hands of fate. It takes much patience and commitment to do his task. I appreciate him all the more for his sacrifice," Zelda commented, a vague smile upon her face.

Nabooru found herself sitting again, legs dangling over the arm of the chair. "I wouldn't want to be him. If I ever saw Gano—" She paused when she saw Zelda's frantic expression and her gaze softened, "—his face again, he'd get a nice kick exactly where it counts. That was what I meant to say."

"That's the other reason you could never be queen," Darunia began. "You and the others are so violent. I don't think I've ever seen the princess lift a weapon."

"She's a Hylian," Ruto broke in. "She uses magic." Then she turned to Zelda and raised her eyebrows, "Isn't that right? The texts say that Hylians, unlike the other races, can wield magic. A gift from the goddesses in their creation?"

When the other two placed their sights onto the blonde, she reddened and considered hiding behind her teacup. Or in it, if she chose to take Hyrule's longest sip. "I… Well… That is to say, I do not know much of my heritage with regard to magic abilities."

"All Hylians, including those of the Great War were born with the ability to use it."

The four turned to find Impa in the entryway. She smiled and chose to continue, "It was originally based on the ability that heirs to the throne were chosen. Hyrule's royal family is something to be reckoned with, indeed. Princess Zelda's abilitiesare many and prove what a valuable asset she is to her people."

Then she lifted a hand and tapped the base of her chin thoughtfully, "Although, the princess has been known to practice archery in her spare time."

"Impa…" Zelda began, wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention. "Is that particularly essential?"

"Of course it is, Princess." The Sheikah paused briefly before glancing over her shoulder, "I have brought someone with me." With a hand, she took Link by the forearm and gently pulled him in front of her. "This young man is the one the Great Deku Sprout has chosen to attend as his replacement."

For moments there was silence, each Sage thinking of the same and yet very different things. There stood the Hero, except he didn't seem to know he was or ever had been. If anything, he looked as though he felt foolish, as though he wondered what he was even doing in their company.

Zelda was the first and the only person to rise to her feet and approach him. Even though the others had wanted to, it only seemed right that given the past, she would greet him before the others. With her hands at the skirts of her gown, she curtsied and offered a very soft expression to reassure him.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. It is both an honor and a privilege to have you join us."

Temporarily, he was rendered immobile as he gawked at her. There was no mistaking it. He had known her at one point in time. The way she looked at him told tales of hardship and a pain inched itself into his heart, as if he had experienced the same. What had happened that made him feel this way? An enchantment bestowed by the castle? Everyone looked so sincere, however, and that left little room for trickery.

He bowed awkwardly, not even sure of what he was doing until it was already done, "I'm Link. I know you were expecting the Great Deku Sprout, so I hope you're not offended that he couldn't be here."

"Of course not," Zelda replied. "I had asked him to send someone he trusted and held in high regard to take his place."

She had, hadn't she? Link just barely remembered seeing it in her letter. Or perhaps they'd spoken of it previously. He had to admit, though, that he'd never seen the princess in the forest—not including any dreams that he believed she was in.

"Come," she continued and beckoned with a hand. "Allow me to introduce you to the others." Zelda nearly shuddered. The temptation to say his name rested upon the tip of her tongue and yet she remained unmoved. It would be like reciting a sacred incantation, and at the same time she knew it would make her heart sing with joy.

She motioned toward the others, "Princess Ruto of the Zoras. Darunia of the Gorons. Nabooru of the Gerudos. It would seem you are already acquainted with Impa. She is my caretaker."

Link weakly waved and then offered a nod to Zelda, feeling that the quicker he acknowledged her, the less his worries would consume him. He was then given a chair and a cup of tea, which he gratefully accepted.

The only conflict that seemed to arise was the topic of conversation. There could be no talks of Ganondorf or the Sacred Realm, unless the latter was a part of the Triforce explanation. The Sages could not speak on their nostalgia. Zelda was aware that the moment Link excused himself from the others, she would be faced with questions and some that were difficult to answer without going into her personal feelings.

"I sincerely hope Hyrule has been kind to you since your arrival. If not, I apologize for any delays you have encountered in your time here and ask that you do not judge the kingdom as a whole based on individuals."

Although Zelda was smiling with that everlasting kindness, she had put away her informal nature and took her title once again. She may not have been privy to it, however, the others were disappointed that the glimpse of her true demeanor had lasted only shortly. It made it difficult to determine if that conversation would rest upon serious matters alone.

"It's been a good trip!" Link protested, not wanting to cause any trouble for the princess.

She really was as kind as everyone claimed she was. The drunken man at the tavern had not been so off the mark when he'd spoken of her beauty. She did not look terribly old, if at all. Her words seemed a little ancient, and yet the way she presented herself was in a youthful, exuberant manner. No matter how young she seemed and in spite of being taller, Link saw himself as a young child in comparison.

"I know I read your letter," he continued, "but I'm still not really sure what a coronation is. We talked about it a little in the forest, just not to a great length."

"A coronation is the crowning of royalty, young man," Impa explained. When the others nodded in agreement, she gestured over to Zelda. "She will soon become the queen of Hyrule."

Link nodded, "I see. So this gathering was celebrating that."

"It's more than just that," Nabooru commented. Her face broke into a broad grin, "We're friends. We just haven't seen each other in a while, so it's good for us to catch up."

Impa chuckled, "Is that right? I thought I heard you all arguing like little children not too long ago."

Aside from Link, the others fell into laughter. It was true. The banter had been juvenile, but it was exactly that which made them all so close. That they could be together in happy times as well as sad ones only reinforced their affiliations with one another.

"We shouldn't talk so much about ourselves, though. We have a guest and I'm sure he thinks we're ignoring him." Ruto rose from her chair and sat upon the floor at Link's left. She gave the same sickeningly sweet smile that she had those times before as she glanced up to him. "So tell us about yourself, handsome."

The unwanted advances were familiar too, and judging from the expressions the others held, it was commonplace. Link tried to inch away, although given the confinement of the chair, he wasn't very successful. Instead, he resisted the temptation to heave a reluctant sigh and explained what he could of the forest, its elder, and the children that lived there.

There was no greater relief when one of the knights announced dinner and the group was escorted into the banquet hall.

**-x-x-x-**

Dinner had been surprisingly quiet. Well, Zelda, to be more precise, had been the quiet one. The others spoke of their homes and their people as though they'd forgotten Link had known everything before. In a way, she was thankful. Link had managed to fit in without even trying. Everyone else had made a conscious effort to help him along the way, and at the same time they didn't interfere. Link could still choose his own pathway and whatever he wanted with the time he was given.

It was hurtful, however, to know that he didn't remember her; that to him, she was just like a princess from a book. He wouldn't recall their time together as children, or the long journey he made with Sheik indirectly helping him, and especially not when it came to an end. It was hardest to look into those blue eyes and not be able to tell him the words she wanted him to hear. Back then, she thought she'd only said it to herself, or to the empty air. There had never been an inclination that he knew anything of her feelings.

The inner contemplation had nearly overtaken her completely, and when she excused herself for slumber, no one stopped her or even questioned. The next day would come and she'd wear her mask and nothing would be out of the ordinary for her.

"Link," she said aloud to herself. "No. The Hero. Hyrule's savior. _My_ savior. There are no words to properly express how happy I am to see you. The goddesses have seen it fit that we are to meet again. Although I find myself wondering what for."

A hand lifted and she removed her tiara before bringing a brush to her hair. "Sheik said someone was coming to help us. The possibility may be there, however, Link was not the only one on his way when I had that dream. Sheik also said that there was someone who was not expected would be coming around. If… I could recall my dreams prior—if there were any—I would be closer to determining who everyone represents."

She sighed softly and when she was done, her brush was replaced. "In my dream I saw how quickly something can turn from being peaceful into being frightening. These days and nights are growing longer. I am beginning to feel nervous. Something will soon happen."

Leaning forward, she eyed her reflection. Then she lightly rested her fingertips against the glass of the mirror. To think that what slept within her was a boy, the same one she'd requested to be in Hyrule's greatest time of need. She often dove for logic and yet she couldn't find any for her situation. He was her, and at the same time he had his own ambitions. It would be a conflict, wouldn't it?

"Oh, Sheik," Zelda managed to utter. "I wish you had told me more. I… I still do not understand. May you wake in a peaceful time, so that we will not clash as terribly as I am foreseeing. It is all I can request of you."

Although when she placed aside all of her analysis, she knew nothing about him other from his name. Just what type of man was this cryptic Sheikah?


	9. Chapter 9

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 9**

The night passed uneventfully. While the birds continued to sleep, Zelda found herself awake shortly before sunrise. Wishing to avoid disturbing her guests, whom she wanted to stay for long, she chose to sit in the castle library by one of the windows. It was not uncommon for her to spend her free time with her nose pushed into a book. Text held great knowledge and as a leader, it was imperative that she used what she learned and applied it to her personal life.

She had scarcely reached the third chapter of one of her childhood books when her ears perked up. Footsteps stopped outside the door and after a knock on the door, she nodded faintly. "By all means, Impa, come in."

Where she believed she would see white hair, she saw blond. Link looking as composed as he could, closed the door behind him.

"Oh…!" Zelda quickly rose to her feet and brushed herself off, "I thought you were Impa. I am very sorry."

Link shook his head and in kind, gave her an awkward bow, indicative that he still didn't know what he was doing, "No, no. I didn't mean to surprise you."

She smiled gentle, an odd flutter present within her heart as she stood face-to-face with him. It reminded her of old times. It had happened before. Perhaps they were not the same age. Perhaps they were not of similar interests, yet it had happened previously, more than once. As she looked him over, she felt a small glimmer of hope. Her eyes reflected what his mind chose not to remember. Somewhere inside, he felt the same way.

"How did you know I would be here?" she finally asked, a touch of pink blessing her cheeks.

He didn't answer immediately and when he did, it was only after he'd shuffled around anxiously, "I don't really know. It was just a feeling I had. The castle is large. I thought it'd have a place for books, and you seemed like the type who liked those. One door had to eventually lead to it."

Zelda laughed softly in reply. She turned briefly to place her book upon the end table beside her chair. Then she paused by him, "Come with me. I would like to show you something." When she saw him begin to follow, she led him up the stairs to the next floor.

There were more books, of course, but those were not what he had come for. There was a second ladder that rose above the shelves and above that, a door which led to the roof of the library section. She showed herself out first and offered a helping hand to Link. He took it briefly and froze when he became faced with the distant town.

"Is it not pretty?" his companion asked with a bright smile. "I come up here when I feel I need to think clearly. I suppose you could say that I have been here recently."

"Your coronation?" When she nodded, Link shook his head, unable to picture what it must have been like. "Everyone seems to think it's good. Even the people in your town are happy. On my way here last night, I heard a group of them making a lot of noise. I don't see how they couldn't support you."

His words were generous. She wondered how much he said was based on what he'd heard from other people and what he truly thought of her. Although the Kokiri Forest may have been beneath her indirect rule, Link did not need to consider himself one of her people. From what she saw, however, he seemed quite adamant on thinking he was a native of the forest.

"Thank you. I appreciate your words," she nodded to him with a gentle smile.

They remained silent for a few moments, neither sure of what to say to the other. Finally, Link peered over to her and in a few moments of silent admiration, he smiled. It wasn't entirely noticeable, but it was genuine. There was something about her that brought peace to his heart.

"I came to Hyrule to see you, Princess," he began boldly.

"To see me?" Zelda inquired with surprise.

For a moment, he considered retracting his words. He really wasn't the type to make a big commotion. He liked being a bit simple and understanding. Being forward with females wasn't something he thought he'd be well versed in. Of course, in the midst of attempting to save Hyrule, he'd never had the time to pursue anything that was truly for him. For that reason alone, he was hesitant to back away so hastily.

He nodded in reply, "I know I was sent here for the gathering and for your coronation, but I came here for more than that." When she did not comment, he assumed she was waiting for him to continue. "I've been having dreams. There's a girl who seems to need my help. She won't give me her name, but she looks very similar to you. I think that you are the girl I was meant to seek out."

Was it fate intervening again? For once, Link had not been entirely sent out. He had been chosen indirectly. He had, of his own terms and perhaps, for his kindness and great deeds, he was acquiring aid from the goddesses. Or perhaps they had another task for him as it seemed they had one for her as well. Sheik had told her that she would enlist the help from more than just him. Had Link been sent to do exactly that? It did not sound so bizarre, given how their past had been.

"I see," she said, a bit anxious. When had she grown so nervous? This was Link, the young man who had once claimed to be her protector, not because it was an obligation, but because he'd truly wanted to. "I have had dreams as well."

She waited for his surprise to fade, "Not of you, Link, but rather that someone would come to help me. I do not believe this is coincidence. I believe we have crossed paths for a reason."

Zelda turned her blue eyes onto the castle's front landscape. "Will you promise that you will not say anything?"

For a moment, he simply stared at her. Then he gave her a rather uncertain nod and her expression brightened.

_It is like when we were young, Link. I know you do not remember, but perhaps someday you will, if you truly choose to live that life._

"Hyrule stretches a great distance. It is difficult, not being able to be everywhere at once. Although we are living in a time of peace, my dreams have stated that the ideal is fleeting. Something soon, will befall the land. I do not know what or even when. I only know that I wish to be able to protect it to the best of my ability. Do you understand?"

In a way he did, but in another, he wasn't so sure. The princess had prophetic visions. He'd heard it before and even as she spoke, he felt a sense of longing to comfort her. She _was_ a princess, however, and in his status, a man and that was all. He had no right to offer her anything, not when she could do better.

"I do… but what do you intend to do? It's hard to act when we don't really know what's going to happen. All we can do right now is guess and hope we're not wrong. If this whole thing is what my dreams meant then you should already know I'll try to help you," Link reassured her with a fixed gaze.

She glanced over to him and perhaps a bit shyly, lifted her hand and drew her fingertips over a cheek, "Thank you. I… will try not to endanger you. It would be better if we could prevent anyone from suffering as they did during the—"

Zelda paused and then shook her head, "Let us protect the land and her people."

Link began to question and paused when he found the emblem of the Triforce upon the back of her hand, "That is…"

She peered down to it and smiled gently, "I have had it for so long that I tend to forget others may notice it or think it is strange. Do you know what it is?"

He nodded in reply, "The Triforce. The Great Deku Sprout said it was Hyrule's basis for its creation. In my dream, it flashed a bright light." And then he fell out of a tree, but chose not disclose that information to her.

The princess wondered what his dream could have meant. Sheik had said that the glistening of the Triforce meant his awakening was at hand. What was the purpose of Link knowing that? Rather than Link helping her, would he be helping her other instead? She felt a small flame of envy at the very thought and inwardly decided she would attempt to hold Sheik off for as long as possible.

"I do not know what it means, but it only seems to add to my concerns. We must protect Hyrule. We must protect her people." Then she corrected herself, "_I_ must protect them both."

Link tipped his head at her, "But you aren't alone. You might be a princess, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to accept help from others. You shouldn't try to do everything on your own."

She smiled kindly in reply, "Impa says things like that to me often. I only want everyone to be safe. It is not justified that someone should suffer for my sake. I appreciate the loyalty and dedication that my people have for me, however, I will not use them as sacrifices for my benefit."

She thought about how firm she came off and sighed softly, "I apologize. I hope that was not offensive."

Link tilted his head at her, wanting nothing more—for an unknown reason—than to comfort and soothe her. His left hand extended and it was when he took her wrist gingerly that he heard the footsteps from below.

"There you are, Princess."

Link immediately withdrew and Zelda turned to her addresser. Impa's smile was sincere with a hint of sly nature behind it. From a single glance, she thought she knew what potential there was between the two. Although she hoped for Zelda's sake, that it would not result in further pain. It also meant that like the rest of the world, she could not interfere. Link's decisions were to be fully made by him and there was simply no other option.

"Princess," Impa began gently as she approached the two, "if you insist upon disappearing the way you do, we may worry over you constantly. Please, at least inform me when you choose to go off on your own."

Zelda chortled weakly, "I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you concern. I hope you will not think badly of me. Link found me in the library and I thought he would appreciate the sights as much as we do."

The Sheikah nodded and gave a sigh, "I see. It is understandable. You spend time in the castle and face many hardships in your solitude. Your curiosity over this boy must be great."

"Actually… I was telling the princess why I had come all this way from the forest."

Before he could continue, Zelda carefully broke in, "At the request of the Great Deku Sprout. I am sure the forest elder is very proud of him. Link is quite capable and seems filled with a great number of wondrous qualities. I am happy he was allowed to come."

Of course she was. Impa looked between the two once more. There was something going on and she was aware of it. She also assumed that Zelda would tell her of it eventually. Even when Zelda's actions as a child had given Hyrule to Ganondorf's hands, Impa had supported her without a moment's hesitance. Few things were guaranteed in the world and Impa had wanted to give Zelda at least one.

"Oh, very well. You two can keep your secrets." Then she turned to Link, "As long as you are around, I hope you will attempt to keep the princess out of conflict. She, at times, places far too much effort into things and misses the compensation in return."

Link nodded in a bit of a sheepish manner, wondering what gave him the right to even be with Zelda outside of the gathering. Besides, how did Impa know he was going to stay around for a time? Then it occurred to him that perhaps he wouldn't return to the forest.

The others would be upset. Even Mido, who seemed to loathe Link would be put out by the realization. A part of him thought that at the very least, the Great Deku Sprout had known beforehand. He wasn't going to be surprised. In that respect, Link was relieved. He only had to explain himself to Saria.

"Princess, you seem to have acquired a very thoughtful guardian," Impa observed. "Have you been making him work already?"

Zelda knew that it would not end anytime soon. The Sheikah was pushing. It wasn't very hard, of course, but the princess had taken the hint. "Well… Come, Impa, and we will discuss it."

At the ladder back down to the second floor of the library, she paused, "…Ah…?"

"I found them!"

Nabooru lifted a hand and then poked her head up to look around. "Hey! This is a nice setup! It reminds me of the fortress back home."

"Did you bring the others with you?" Impa asked.

The Gerudo nodded and took the ladder back down, letting the other three follow. Then she turned to Ruto and Darunia and jerked a thumb at the others. "They were either discussing something important or enjoying the view."

"It was the latter," Zelda replied. "It is where I go to think. I believed Link would appreciate it."

"You're trying to take him all for yourself then," Ruto wore a grin and wagged her forefinger at the other princess.

"That was not…" Zelda began to protest. Was there really a point? Ruto was going to think whatever she wanted to think. "I apologize for causing alarm. I was awake quite early this morning and had not wanted to disturb the rest of you."

Impa shook her head, "That's enough. Now that we're all here, what's the plan?"

As Link slid behind Zelda, he wondered if he wanted to be a part of anymore plans. He already had the one to help her and it sounded like enough trouble as it was. It wasn't to say he'd back out, only that he wanted to focus his attention on whatever it was she'd need. He found it to be more of a subconscious desire though, and couldn't place the origin.

"I could go for some rocks," Darunia commented. "Some nice hard and delicious ones. I can't say I know what Hyrule's soil taste like."

Zelda felt Link shift and she looked up at him, "It may seem strange, but most of the Gorons eat rocks and jewels. I actually think they have a harder time eating something the way we do."

"I… guess I didn't notice when we had dinner last night," Link confessed. Everyone _had_ been talking a lot and he was more drawn to their conversations than what was on their plates.

It made him consider things, though. Ruto and the Zoras came from an odd place where fish were everywhere. But the Zoras seemed like fish people, so if they ate fish, did it make them cannibals? He didn't like the idea. He couldn't picture himself eating another Hylian.

"You're staring at me, Link. You must think I'm pretty. That's the sign of a proper hu—"

Nabooru threw an arm around Ruto's shoulder and turned her stiffly toward the stairs, "So! What're you going to have? I know you're always eating the same stuff we are, but do you actually like it or are you trying to be more like Princess Zelda?"

By the time Ruto had answered, she wasn't within earshot to the other four.

"You get used to it," Darunia replied. Then he paused and gestured at Link, "Well, _you_ will. The rest of us don't need to worry about that."

_Oh. Great. That's just wonderful._

He didn't _want_ to face more of that. The weight of protecting Zelda, however, made it worth the inconvenience. At least, it made it enough that he'd reluctantly accept it. Only when Zelda tapped him gently did he return to his senses. He offered her a nod and followed the others back into the banquet room hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Silhouettes and Strings  
Chapter 10**

Any other would have found it lonely. Instead, Rauru had held many years to his disposal where he learned patience and understanding. The world on the outside was for the most part, kind. There were the occasional bad apples and yet, no place was complete without those types. Light had a tendency to beckon darkness and it was the same the other way around.

Darkness saw light as a teasing entity, one that tempted and taunted. It was a feeling of loathing and abhorrence that caused creatures of the dark to assault those of the light. On the other hand, while darkness could be perceived as evil, light wanted to take it beneath the wings and purify it. It was only when something was deemed incorrigible that light would resort to force to be successful. Perhaps there could have been a union between the two ideals, given that their desires at the very basic level were not extravagantly different. However, it seemed impossible to reach a decent compromise. Neither was willing to offer that trusting hand.

Rauru had known of this his entire life, though he'd only come to discover it truly when he had grown older. With age, with years, with hair that betrayed age, came wisdom, and still he could not quite compare with Zelda.

All seven of the sages were wise and clever, righteous and pure. Perhaps they were granted longer lifespans because of this. In the Sacred Realm, however, determining one's age was not the simplest task. Rauru could not say for sure, as there was no clear indication of time even passing.

For what may have been eons, he stayed in that land where Hyrule's most sacred treasure had once lied. Now, it was his position to ensure that the evil king would be left to rest, sealed away for all eternity. The binding was powerful and with two of the three pieces of the Triforce, to escape would have been less than easy.

Like some, Rauru was forced to remain in the Sacred Realm. He had sealed off the entrance by closing the Door of Time at Zelda's request. She had meant to prevent any further distortions by the time periods. Although perhaps in her good intentions, she had not considered that what she saw in the past was what she found in the future. There was a possibility that she had inadvertently brought about a potential fall for Hyrule's kingdom.

Rauru thought of her often, fondly as he was sure many did. Even when he could not be present to witness everything, he simply had a feeling. Not completely lacking in power, he had constructed for himself a portal. It led nowhere. It only allowed him to watch the status of his allies. It was how he remained in contact with the outside world. His next goal was to be capable of communicating with the others on that side as well. He hadn't found a way to do that just yet, however.

He'd always expected that if something were to happen, it would be noticeable, rather than gradual, though he had given the latter thought as well. It was a possibility, but he expected a large boom to take place instead. The idea that nothing had happened was both pleasant and alarming. Surely, one day, something inevitably would come. What really mattered then was that he was prepared. Perhaps he would wind up so out of practice with his magic that he would be useless. He didn't want to believe that would ever happen. It was precisely why he attempted to create things of use and practicality. It was not simply for the sake of advances in the way of life. All seemed well, at any rate. For the time being, anyway.

Rauru knew better, however. Anxiety began to assault him. It happened a little more as each Hyrulean day passed. Something was fast approaching. He knew not what it was or where it came from, but he knew it was something of less than good intent. The worst part of the idea was that he couldn't inform Zelda. She might have already known, though, and if she didn't, then surely that Sheikah of hers did. That was how it usually seemed.

With the possibility that Zelda was unaware, he used it as motivation to get his new project completed.

_Princess Zelda, I hope you feel the same animosity. Peace has lasted for such a short time. It seems that the period for the Sages has yet to expire._

He turned his sights onto the sky, noticing that they were as beautiful as ever. They seemed not to know what was to be faced. When they had been informed, however, Rauru wondered how long it would take for the Sacred Realm to be destroyed.

**-x-x-x-**

"Princess, why did you keep this to yourself?"

Zelda felt her cheeks redden with shame. For a moment she thought about spouting off excuses. The look Impa gave her was enough to direct her away from the temptation. Instead, she gingerly laced her hands together and tipped her head to the side.

"He requested that I not say anything of the matter," she managed to reply.

"He?" Impa asked. Then as she eyed her charge, the answer was obvious. "…I see. He must be attempting to protect you. I can't see any other reason that he would have gone to such lengths. I had the distinct feeling something like this would happen. Did he say what the song was used for?"

It was brief, but Zelda looked surprised. Then her expression softened. "He could only tell me that it would help. He did not know anything beyond that. Or perhaps he does and will not share it with me for my benefit."

She paused and with a hesitant hand, reached for one of Impa's, "I… I do not want to… That is…"

The Sheikah drew the princess close to comfort her, "He would never let anything happen to you. If I had known this would happen, then I wouldn't have given you that gift—curse—as the circumstance defines it." She pulled her fingertips through the ends of Zelda's silky hair, lost in a silent contemplation for a few.

"What did the Hero say?"

Zelda lifted her chin, "He told me he had dreams about a girl who asked for his help. He believes this girl is me. Sheik did tell me that someone would come with pure intentions."

"Then wouldn't it seem that you and Link are destined to meet? You attempted to rid yourself of him once, and now he has returned. It must be more than coincidence."

"I wanted him to come to me of his own desire," Zelda protested, "not as a puppet of destiny. Even though he seems like he's here of his free will, perhaps he just doesn't know he is really here as a messenger from the goddesses."

Impa tried to chortle. Instead, she gently pushed Zelda away. "You are being a bit pessimistic. I believe I can understand that you are worried and concerned. I worry for _you_, however. This isn't the appropriate time to question as to why Link's here. Just tell yourself that he's here for you and indirectly, Hyrule. You can uncover the actual reason later when we are not facing these threats."

"Aside from that," she continued, "It is good to see him again. He looks good. It's nice that he's managed to remain in good condition while he was away."

Zelda's expression seemed a tad annoyed, "Do not make it sound as though he _belongs_ here. Being "away" was how he was meant to be. There is more to his life than simply being a hero or being _the_ hero."

Her caretaker smiled kindly, "Don't be so hasty to shuffle him off. I would say that just because you're blind to it doesn't mean anyone else is. I think the others know precisely what exists between you two."

"What nonsense."

"Princess Zelda, it is often better not to ward off what completes your heart. There is nothing wrong with something making you happy. You've been given the chance to pursue something. Perhaps you should give it some more thought."

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed with an extravagant blush.

The Sheikah laughed, "Ignore not your heart or the feelings that linger within it. I know no one who makes you glisten as he does. I do not believe your love is misplaced. Have just a bit of faith in him."

"My guardian or not," the princess began, "this topic is not appropriate. We will not discuss it further. Now… is not the time."

_As unfortunate as that may be… I would not be able to express myself without a degree of doubt. Not when something so ominous looms above us. I hope you will forgive me—or perhaps you will never notice how I look at you._

"Princess."

Zelda stirred from her thoughts and lifted her chin again, "I apologize. Let us go. I am certain we should peer in on the others. They will be departing soon."

"As you wish," Impa conceded with a smile. The only thing she was aware of was the idea that even if everyone else left, Zelda would still have Link. That was what she truly needed.

**-x-x-x-**

"This really is the life," Link admitted. He eyed the sky, slipped his arms behind his neck and gave a great sigh. "I'm really starting to like it."

"You've only been here for a few days!" Navi scolded him as she flitted about. "What are you going to do? You told the princess you were going to help her, but you told the Great Deku Sprout you'd report back after the gathering ended."

He shot her a look, "Weren't you paying attention? They're leaving tonight. Tomorrow we'll be going back to the forest. I'm taking the princess with me."

"…Without asking her?"

"She trusts me," he replied. "I don't know what it is, but I get this weird feeling from her. Maybe it's because she's royalty. Her look says a lot, though. It's sort of easy to read her."

Lifting a hand to the branch above him, he shook it a few times, "I didn't expect her to be so pretty. The scholar at the tavern, he wasn't kidding. It's like she has an untouchable beauty about her. What do you think, Navi?"

"I think "untouchable" is pretty accurate." The fairy landed upon his chest and paced back and forth, adjusting her wings as she moved, "If you ever touched her, her caretaker would be all over you."

It was a good point. The princess relied pretty heavily on the Sheikah and Link never wanted Impa to be offended by anything he did. "Seriously. Princess Zelda is very nice. It's no wonder her people love her. She doesn't think much of herself, though. I bet even the Great Deku Sprout thinks more on that than she does. It's nice to be so dedicated, but it'd help more if she didn't forget that she's important too."

"You picked all of that off in such a short time?"

Link laughed, "Not really. It's weird, but I just seem to know all of these things. It's like some feeling I have. That same old familiarity that I keep feeling with everyone and everything. Even with you."

Navi's wings lowered in surprise, "Really?" She paused for a moment. What could be the harm in at least giving him a taste of the past? Would it really affect anything further? "Well… We _have_ met before."

He paused distinctly and stared at her for a few moments, "Yeah…?" Then he leaned back and his posture relaxed again, "I… guess it makes sense. I wonder if everyone else I feel close to is someone I knew. Why wouldn't anyone say anything, though? Maybe I got hit on the head."

"I can't really say," Navi confessed, well aware that it was quite literally the truth. Then she considered that she could be subtle and straight forward all at the same time. Link likely wouldn't get it anyway, so she wasn't really intervening with the way things were supposed to go. "Sometimes you just have to find things out for yourself, you know? And once you know, you'll understand everything. I know it seems complicated, but it's not so bad."

He thought about her words. She knew, didn't she? She knew why he'd been chosen as the messenger. She knew why everyone seemed to know him, or why he thought he knew them. She knew everything. She just wasn't allowed to tell him. The thought was obnoxious. He was annoyed by the realization. Maybe the princess knew too. With the way she stared at him, there had to be a connection.

"Are you really going to take the princess with you?"

"You don't think I should? It'll give her a chance to personally thank the Great Deku Sprout. I'm sure she's been there before, so it's not like she's foreign. I don't think she'd turn me down if I asked."

Navi made a face, with or without his acknowledgement. "It means you have to be polite. You're not really good at that. Come to think of it, you're not really good at anything except fighting and getting into trouble."

"I don't need that. You're supposed to back me up, not tear me down. Thanks," he glared at her in reply.

"I'm just calling things as I see them. I mean, if you want to bring the princess, we'll bring her. It just means we need to be super careful. Besides, I don't know how much that woman is going to approve. The princess is normally under her care, after all."

"Yeah…" Link sighed, on the verge of defeat. "You're right." There seemed to be so many cons to having Zelda come along, but something within made him think he'd feel better if he could keep an eye on her personally. "Well, whatever. I want her to come anyway. I'll feel better knowing she's with me."

"As you say then! It'll be a nice journey home. Think we'll make it in a day?"

Link shook his head, "It took over a day for us to get here. With the princess, I have a feeling it'll be a little longer. She's probably not used to traveling over different terrain."

"Wow. You don't know her very well, do you?"

When he felt something peg him in the side of his face, he nearly toppled out of the tree. Sitting up, he found the Gerudo redhead staring up at him with that overwhelming grin. Link had to admit that she came across as a bit creepy. Sure, she probably had good intentions, but he didn't want to be caught with her wherever she came from.

"Ow," he lamely responded, rubbing his face where he'd been hit. "What are you doing out here?"

Nabooru gave a hearty laugh and lifted a hand to help him down from the tree, "We're leaving soon. I thought it'd be might nice of me to give you a last look before we left. What are _you_ doing out here? Besides talking to your fairy."

Hesitantly he allowed her to pull him out. Once his feet were planted firmly on the ground, he brushed himself off. "I… uh… I need to go back to the forest. Thought I'd take the princess with me. Then I guess we'd be going wherever she wants to go."

His companion watched him carefully. Finally she smiled. It wasn't threatening. It wasn't mischievous. It was simply very genuine and sincere. "It looks like some things stay with you forever. It's cute that you're worried about her, but you _do_ know she can take care of herself, right? I'd be more worried if she couldn't. Even alone I think she'd make a formidable opponent. That's assuming a fair fight was possible. She's not close range, so it'd be hard for her to take on swords. Anything long range would be a different story, though."

Nabooru shook her head before she continued, "She's not a fool, though. In spite of that, her place really isn't on a battlefield. Even the Gerudos would be disappointed if something happened to her."

"Yeah… Everyone feels that way," Link admitted.

To be honest, it made him feel a little strange. All of Hyrule and even the lands beyond concerned over her safety. Everyone was obsessed. It meant that for so many who liked her or approved of her situation, there had to be plenty who didn't share the sentiments. Surely, Zelda had her fair share of enemies.

"Don't look so down," Nabooru chimed in with a kind upturn of the lips. "You're concerned about nothing. Why don't you come back with me? You can give the others an official goodbye. After all, we don't know how long it'll be before we all see each other again."

Without waiting for his response, she lifted a hand and took hold of his ear. His struggles were fruitless and she made way for the front gates of the castle.


End file.
